Love is More than Words 2
by The Night Lord
Summary: Voldemort has been finally defeated, Draco is back from the dead and Hermione's had her baby girl. What will happen? And who is the new force rising up against Harry? Please R&R. NOW FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the sequel to Love is More than Words. You've all wanted this, so I bring you Love is More than Words 2. Enjoy**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Several months have passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter. The remaining Death Eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban for life. Life returned to normal, with everyone living blissfully…

Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, had turned his back on the dark ways and went to life with his love, Hermione Granger. But once he found out she was pregnant, he made the choice to go after his father, who had escaped during the last battle. Draco believed that if he finally killed his father, then he could live in peace with Hermione and the upcoming arrival. But alas, it has been several months since Draco left on his journey and no one has seen or heard from him since…

Hermione had no choice, but to live on without him, assuming him to be dead, just like everyone else and decided to live with Harry and Ginny at 12 Grimmauld's Place, also known as the House of Blacks. Even though her parents wanted her back home with them, she refused, but told them she would let them know of the birth

It has been six months since Draco disappeared and this is where the story begins…

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Harry woke up to the sounds of his friend, Hermione, crying out in pain. She was in the room next to him, calling for him to come. Harry peeled Ginny's arm off his chest and woke her up, before getting out of bed and getting dressed at top speed

"Whatsa matter?" Ginny asked sleepily

"Hermione's calling to us"

She jumped out of bed and beat Harry to the door, slipping through and racing into Hermione's room. Harry arrived where he saw Ginny stroking Hermione's hand, trying to soothe her

"Is it happening?" Harry asked

Hermione glared at him

"What does it look like?" she snapped

"Harry, get me some water and a cloth, also, I'm going to need a Healer from St. Mungo's," she looked at him, "like, now!"

Harry tore out of the room and returned with a cloth soaking in a bowl of water. He handed this to Ginny, who started dabbing the sweat away from Hermione's forehead, before racing back out and heading back to his bedroom to retrieve Hedwig. He quickly wrote the letter, attached it to Hedwig's leg and let her out through the window

When he returned to Hermione's room, he found Ron standing there at the end of the bed

"Is she giving birth now?" he asked

"Pretty much"

Hermione cried out again, as Ginny removed the blanket and ushered the guys out, before slamming the door shut and returning back to Hermione

"What I like to know is where's Malfoy," said Ron, "He hasn't been seen in six months. I'm beginning to think he's run away again!"

"Ron, I don't think that's possible. Hermione told me he went after Lucius. It's possible that Lucius could have killed him"

"I'm kinda hoping for that"

"Ron, why would you hope for that? Malfoy helped us in ways we didn't think of. He located the Horcruxes we needed and he helped in fighting against Voldemort"

"I still think he's a git"

Hermione's cries rang out through the door, but Harry and Ron knew better than to go in if Ginny was there still. She only opened the door for Harry to refill the bowl and to take it back, but she didn't let them in

What seems like hours later was when Hermione gave out a loud cry of pain. Harry and Ron, worried about their friend, burst the door open, just in time to see a blood-covered baby slide out of Hermione's body. The young mother fell back against the pillows, tired and worn-out, as Ginny cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the crying baby in a warm cloth. She looked up at the guys and smiled

"It's a little girl"

Hermione struggled to lift her head, but she saw the child crying in Ginny's arms and smiled. Ginny smiled back and handed the little arms over to Hermione

"So, what are you going to call her?" asked Harry

Hermione had love in her eyes, watching her child flail and cry. She hugged her close and looked up at her friends

"Elizabeth Charlotte Malfoy Granger"

"You're going to keep Malfoy's name in her last name?" Ron asked disbelieving

"He's the father of my child," Hermione said

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione, Malfoy is not here," Ron persisted, "He's gone, he's run away to the other side of the world"

"Stop being so biased"

It amazed Harry at how Hermione could just give birth and still be herself. However, arguing with Ron directing after birth was not a good idea

"Ron, let it go, okay," he said, "Just let it go"

"Okay"

Ron turned and left the room. Hermione ignored, looking down on Elizabeth. Harry felt a little awkward, as Ginny stood next to him

"Congratulations, Hermione," Ginny said

"Yeah, same here," said Harry, "and we'll go now so you and daughter can be together"

Harry and Ginny left the room, heading down the stairs into the kitchen for a good cup of coffee. Ginny made them and handed Harry one, before sitting next to him. He rested a hand on her thigh, drinking his coffee and thinking. Ginny noticed the look in his stunning eyes and placed her cup down

"What are you thinking about?"

"Where Malfoy is. If he's alive, he needs to know that he's a father"

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder

"I guess we're going to wait a few more years?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's better that way"

"How?"

"We won't have any problems because we're young. I don't think even Hermione is ready for such a thing"

"True, but the good thing is we're here for her"

Harry removed his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Yeah, she won't be alone"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**There we go, the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this chapter will be in both Ron and Hermione's POV. What will happen in this chapter? Read on and find out**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Ron's POV_

About five minutes after Hermione gave birth was when the Healer arrived. Harry told him he was too late, so the Healer left. Meanwhile, I was sitting in the lounge room, staring at the flames, thoughts crossing my mind about Hermione and this child of hers. I mean, she gave birth to Malfoy's child and he's not even here. How much of a git is that, not to be there at his daughter's birth. And why did Hermione sleep with him in the first place, if he was going to be like this?

To me, I see no major difference with Malfoy. But he hasn't been here for about six months, so that was good for me. At least I didn't have to see him at all. But now Hermione's had his child, so little Elizabeth would remind me of Malfoy every time I saw her. It just wasn't right at all! I had loved Hermione with all of my heart and she had turned me down for some rich, stuck-up Slytherin bastard!

"You alright?"

I turned around and saw my sister behind me. I nodded and turned back to the flames. I felt the weight of Ginny sitting down next to me

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why you would be sitting here, staring at the fresh flames, since it's like six o'clock in the morning"

"Is that what the time is?" I asked

"Yeah, Hermione had the baby about an hour ago"

"Oh right"

Surprising how time flies when you're staring at the fireplace, lost inside your own thoughts. Ginny left the room and I sighed, glad to be alone again. I just still couldn't get over the fact that Hermione, one of my best friends and former crush, gave birth to the child of my most hated enemy. It was just so unbelievable

I got up from the lounge and headed back to my room, eager for some sleep after that harrowing ordeal. I had just rested my head on my pillow, when I heard small, soft cries coming from Hermione's room. The cries intensified and I grumbled under my breath, placing my pillow over my ears, hoping to drown out the crying. Didn't exactly work, but I was too tired to care and very quickly, I fell asleep, dreaming of Dark Marks, darkness and torture…

I shot upright, scared out of my mind. I couldn't believe I was dreaming about Dark Marks and committing torture. It was crazy and yet it seemed so real. I realized I was sweating from the dreams and laid back down, hoping to turn my mind from that dream, but as soon as I closed my eyes, they came back again

And I couldn't wake up, not this time

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up and looked over at the crib on the left side of my bed. Harry had set it up last night and I was thankful for that. I still couldn't get over the fact I was now a mother, a parent to the beautiful girl sleeping in the crib

"_Yeah and I'm a single parent," _I thought bitterly

There had been no word on Draco ever since he disappeared six months ago. Absolutely nothing, not even a word about his father, who I presumed, was still on the run

"_But where can someone like Lucius Malfoy hide? And why haven't the Ministry captured him yet?"_

Elizabeth kicked again. I yawned and got up, taking her out and patting her back. I returned to the bed and laid down with her snuggled close to my chest with a hand on her back protectively. Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly, but I saw her chocolate brown eyes, just like mine! I was surprised at this, because despite being only a day old, I could see some resemblance between her and Draco; the small, sleek face and the faint blonde curls on her head. Elizabeth's fact contorted and I knew she was about to cry. So as soon as she opened her mouth, I rubbed her back, while saying soothing words to her

There came a knock on the door and I looked up

"Come in"

The door opened and Ginny came in, looking all excited as she sat down on the end of the bed, looking down at my daughter

"So, are you ready to come out, now?" she asked

"Yeah, I should be," I smiled

I got out of bed and picked Elizabeth up, before leaving the room with Ginny

"You want to go for a shower and get dressed?" she asked, "I've got your clothes in the bathroom. Harry and I will look after her"

"Oh, thanks"

I handed Liz to Ginny and headed for the shower. Once I was in the shower and turned the water on, I checked my body. I had some baby fat around my stomach, but that was normal as far as I knew and my pelvis was sore, but not painful enough so I couldn't do much while looking after Elizabeth

I quickly had my shower, got out and dried myself off, carefully on the tender areas, before getting dressed in loose, red T-shirt and faded jeans. Once dressed and checking my hair (I had finally made it smooth and slick), I went downstairs where I found Harry and Ginny cooing at Liz, while their breakfast (or at least Harry's) went cold

"Enjoying yourselves?" I asked

Harry and Ginny looked up, saw me and smiled

"Can't wait for the time when you're parents?" I continued, sitting down

"Yeah, well, see, we can wait, unlike someone," said Harry

"Now that's just mean"

Harry handed Liz to me, before returning to his cold breakfast and making a face

"That's what you get for playing around," I said

"Yeah, right"

I looked down at Elizabeth and saw her sleeping contently in my arms. I held her close to my chest and kissed her forehead. She moved slightly, but I think she would rather be asleep. I got up and headed to the lounge room, where I fed and changed Elizabeth, before taking her back up to her crib and putting her to sleep. I returned to the kitchen and saw that Harry still hadn't moved his spoon

"Are you going to sit there and stare at it all day?" asked Ginny

"Yep"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at me, shaking her head. I stifled a laugh, sat down and kicked him in the legs

"Hey, what was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, faking innocence

Harry mumbled under his breath and picked up his spoon, realized his breakfast was too soggy and put the spoon back down

"Honestly, Harry, you can so immature sometimes," I said

"Why thank you," he grinned, "And you're not"

"No, I'm the sensible one"

Then I realized I shouldn't have said that. I was an eighteen-year-old single mother (okay, I'm seventeen, but I'll be turning eighteen later this year)! How can I say that I'm sensible? But Harry didn't press the matter and I was thankful for that

"So, what are you going to be doing today, Hermione?" asked Ginny

"I don't know, I thought I could spend some time with Elizabeth"

"Ah, because Ginny and I are heading out to Diagon Alley," said Harry

"What for?"

"Shop around and all that, you know, just for the day"

"Well, I could do that"

"Excellent, we're leaving in about an hour," continued Harry

"Let me get my things together," I said

"Take your time"

I left the kitchen and rushed upstairs to my room, only to see Ron standing over Elizabeth's crib

"Hey, Ron," I said, trying to be cheerful

He turned his body, but kept his eyes on my daughter

"Ron, are you okay?" I asked, moving closer

He turned away and looked at me. And I saw in his eyes a mixture of sadness, hurt and anger. Wary of these emotions, I edged around him and picked Liz up

"Are you fine?"

"I'm okay, I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

"Want to come with us to Diagon Alley?"

Ron took his head, ruffling his shaggy mane of long, red hair

"Don't bother, I'm okay"

I nodded, grabbed a bag of Liz's belongings and left the room, leaving Ron behind

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, holidays and work, but still, I have managed to bring you chapter 3. And where's Draco in all this? Who knows?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Ron's POV_

Once everyone had left, I used some Floo power and flooed into the Hog's Head, where I ordered a Firewhisky and sat by the window, looking at everyone do their business outside, rushing around Hogsmeade from the Three Broomsticks to Zonko's and other places. I downed my drink and ordered another, downing that one quickly

I was drinking heavily to drown out my sorrow, the pain I felt after I discovered Hermione was pregnant with Malfoy's child and the hurt I had simply because she refuses to believe he's dead and is still waiting for him

Hello, I'm here you know, I can comfort you. I also want to be with you

I wanted Hermione badly, but I didn't know how I could get her. I could make a Love Potion, but I was terrible at potions. I _could _use a Memory Charm and make her forget about Malfoy, but I didn't have that power

I downed my fourth glass of Firewhisky and ordered another, but realized I didn't have any more money

"Sorry, mate, you're gonna have to go"

"No, I want another drink," I cried

"No!"

"Please, one more and I can pay you later"

"Here, take this"

Someone had arrived at our argument and slipped the bartender a handful of Galleons. The man was covered in black: black robes, black gloves, black cloak and a black hood. I couldn't see his face, but I didn't care, I could drink again

I sat down, as the person in black sat across from me. The bartender handed me another drink and I took my time with this one, studying the man

"What do you want?" I asked

"You seem like someone who has some problems," said the man

"Ha, yeah, maybe"

The man leaned forward, resting his head in his hands

"Tell me"

"I was in love with this beautiful girl," I said, "but she turned me down"

I looked out the window and felt the heartache again, the pain of losing Hermione to a git. I had hoped I could get her back when he left, but she fell pregnant to him

"Go on," he encouraged

I finished my drink and ordered my sixth. This time, I was getting larger glasses of Firewhisky, which increased my satification

"The guy she slept with disappeared and then she gave birth to his child. Now I don't think I'll get her, but since the guy is gone, I think I have a chance"

"I see and you want this girl so bad?"

I nodded, drooping my head on my chest, as my hair fell around my face

"The problem is, I'm kinda terrible at magic, so I doubt I can hoodwink her into liking me, ever"

"I can help"

"No you can't"

"I already helped you with your drinks, didn't I?"

The voice seemed familiar, but I was too fucked over to care. I just wanted to drink and drink, until the heartache was gone

"What do you want?"

"I can help you achieve your dreams. All you have to do is do a little sacrifice, that's all I'm saying"

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"The chance to become something more, the chance to be more powerful, the chance to unlock all those hidden powers inside of you"

This guy wasn't making any sense! But he did get me drinks, so I'm happy that I downing my ninth glass of Firewhisky

"Join up with me and you may have to turn your back on what you thought was good, in order to become more powerful and get what you want"

All I want is Hermione in my arms and Firewhisky. When I had Hermione in my arms, then I can forget about Firewhisky

"I can get what I want by joining up with you"

The man got up from the table and I saw something shiny under his hood. But I dismissed and finished my drink. But he whipped out a small card and handed it to me

"When you think it over and you want to join, owl me and I'll come and fetch you. This is a one-shot opportunity, Ron, don't waste it"

I took the card and ordered my tenth drink. Maybe I'll think about it tomorrow

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Harry's POV_

It was a good idea to bring Ginny and Hermione to Diagon Alley. They both needed to get out every now and then. The bad thing was they dragged to shops to find baby wear for little Elizabeth, where they _oohed _and _aahed_ over the tiniest things. That was annoying, but I got over it by standing some distance away and pretending like I didn't know them

"Hey, are you Harry Potter?"

Oh no, I don't want this at all. I looked at the guy, who clearly had excitement in his face

"Yeah I am"

"Congratulations on defeating You-Know-Who, you've done us all proud"

"Yeah, that's nice to hear"

"You should meet my son; he can't stop talking about you"

I groaned inside. I seriously didn't want to hear any of this. I took a step closer to Ginny and bent down

"We've got company"

"Like what?"

"I've got a lot of fans"

Ginny looked over her shoulder. I turned around and nearly died of shock. About twenty or thirty people had arrived, several more outside the shop, all so they could see me!

"Okay, Ginny, Hermione, we're going"

They got up to leave, but as I turned around to face the door, I gasped. There in front of the crowd, was none other than Rita Skeeter, one of the most horrible women around. She had stirred up a lot of controversy about me and Hermione in fourth grade. I wasn't going to let her get me here

"Rita's here," I hissed to Ginny

"Her!" cried Hermione, holding Elizabeth close to her, "Why is she here? And how did she get here so quickly?"

"Who cares," I said, "Let's go"

We opened the door and tried to push our way through, without hurting anyone. But we barely got far and I could hear Rita's voice over the crowd

"Whose child is Granger carrying? Is it yours and Miss Weasley's? No, the child has blonde hair!"

I heard the shock in her voice and I had a feeling she was going to catch on

"Come on; let's go," I said, "Move out my way! Move!"

I grabbed Ginny's hand and with my wand out, I managed to push my way through the crowd

"Where's Hermione?"

I looked back and saw a glimpse of brown, smooth hair

"Oh no"

I let go of Ginny and forced my way back into the crowd, until I got to Hermione, but I saw Rita hanging over her like a hawk

"Is the child Draco Malfoy's or not? When was she born? Where is Mr. Malfoy now? What will his parents say?"

I grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back, before thrusting my wand into Rita's face

"Back away, you wench, just back away and I won't have to hex you"

"Oh my, Potter, you've become more muscular and handsome since I saw you last. How did it feel to face You-Know-Who and finally bring him down? What is life like now? How is Miss Granger coping as a young mother?"

"That's it! _Silencio_!"

Rita glared at me, unable to talk until the spell was removed, but I didn't care. As long as she wasn't talking, I was happy. But I had drawn gasps from the crowd and using the chance, I dragged Hermione and Liz out of the mess, before joining up with Ginny and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron

"Imagine what Rita is going to put into the _Daily Prophet_," said Ginny

"I couldn't care much, Rita is not one of my problems," I said

"But she will be a problem when she makes up all this bullshit about us," said Hermione

"Yeah, but we know it's not all true and besides, there was a crowd, so hopefully, they know we didn't answer her questions"

"Yeah, but you hexed her"

"About time too"

We flooed back home and went to our separate rooms. I laid down on my bed, as Ginny came in and curled up to me. I laid an arm around her shoulders

"I hope she doesn't get the spell removed," said Ginny

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, what will happen in this chapter? Read on and find out!**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ron had returned back to Grimmauld's Place about ten minutes before Harry, Hermione and Ginny did. He had gone to his room and collapsed on the bed in order to sleep the alcohol off. But after Ginny fell asleep, Harry went to find his friend

"Ron, are you asleep?"

Only snores greeted him. Curious, Harry edged closer and knelt down in front of Ron. But when Ron breathed out, Harry caught wind of alcohol on his breath, nearly choking him. He backed away, coughing, but Ron still slept on

"Why the hell are you drinking?"

He closed the door and went downstairs, making himself a cup of coffee and sitting down. He didn't regret placing the silencing charm on Rita. She deserved it, according to him. He turned his thoughts to Ginny. They had got together after Voldemort's downfall and he couldn't be happier. She was only seventeen, but Harry didn't care. He was happy being with her every day

"_Maybe I should take her out to dinner tonight?"_

Smiling at the thought, Harry drank the rest of his coffee and headed back to his room to plan his night out

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ron woke up a few hours later and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Once he drew his hands away, he noticed something lying under his lamp. He leaned over and picked it up. It was a small card, telling him to owl a certain Dave Eather, asking for a way out

"_What do I need a way out from?"  
_Then he remembered he had been drinking earlier that day and that someone had given him this card. Getting up from the bed, Ron drew out a quill and a piece of parchment, before writing his answer down and heading for Harry's room to use Hedwig

Opening the door carefully, he found his sister sleeping on Harry's bed, but the owl was more important. He tied the letter up, addressed it and tied to Hedwig's leg, before letting her out through the window. He left the room and walked past Hermione's. Peeking in, he saw her asleep with her daughter sleeping next to her

"_If this is all right, then one day, Hermione, you will be mine"_

Ron went back to his room, grabbed some money and Floo powder, before going back to the Hog's Head for some more drinking

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Harry's POV_

"So, you got everything ready?" asked Hermione

I rolled my eyes for perhaps the thousandth time that day. Ever since I told Hermione of my idea, she had been going crazy, giggling with Ginny, and harassing me for every minor detail. I mean, it was just insane!

But I had managed to get dressed in my tuxedo, while Hermione was fixing it up, checking every little inch for creases and other lines

"Okay, Hermione, I am fine, alright, I just can't wait"

She smiled, "Of course not"

I sighed and looked towards the stairs. And my jaw dropped

Ginny looked absolutely stunning! What other word was there to describe the way she looked? Her hair was perfect, the make-up was just right and the dress she wore was gorgeous! I felt like the luckiest guy around

Hermione gently closed my jaw for me and I snapped out of my thoughts. Ginny stopped before me and smiled

"So, Mister Potter, are you ready?"

"Not you too"

She laughed

"Come on, pretty boy, let's go"

She grabbed my hand and marched me towards the door. We waved Hermione goodbye, before leaving the house and walking towards the street

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," I smiled

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I waved Harry and Ginny off, before heading to my room to tend to Elizabeth. And that's when I realized I haven't seen Ron since I got home. I walked towards his room and opened the door, only to see he wasn't there at all!

I went in and looked around, trying to see if he was hiding anywhere in the room. Once I discovered he was gone, I walked over his bed and found something stuck under his lamp. I picked it up, but it was only a shredded piece of paper

"_Why would he have something like that stuck under his lamp?"_

I didn't have too long to ponder about it, as Liz started to cry from my room. Sighing, I left to go to her, just as I heard the sound of thunder

"Oh great, now it's going to rain," I moaned

I picked up Liz from her crib, grabbed a nappy and headed downstairs, as the first drops fell. I changed Liz, fed her and patted her back to make her burp, but it wasn't happening. She was screaming her lungs out, refusing to calm down, but I guess that was from the thunder and rain. I walked around the living room, saying soothing words to her, but nothing was working. She kept crying and crying…  
That's when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I adjusted my grip on Liz, before walking over to the door and opening it

"Hi"

I stopped. There was a man covered in black standing on the doorstep. He moved towards me and I stepped back, drawing my wand

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**So, who is the person? Is it Draco? Or someone else? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the chapter that tells you who the person is. Maybe some questions will be answered, who knows? Let's find out**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The figure stood on the corner, staring at the fence between houses number 11 and 13, watching, waiting for anything to happen

Suddenly, a house appeared next to the fence, expanding and pushing its out way, until it reached its full size. Neither any occupant in both houses noticed

The person watched as a couple left this house, heading towards the corner. Once they rounded the corner and disappeared, the person headed for the new house, but then the clouds rolled over and began to rain. Cursing slightly, the person covered his face and hurried onto the front steps. Looking around, he saw no one watching him and knocked on the front door

"Come on, come on," he whispered

He was already feeling faint headed and couldn't wait any longer, but that's when the door opened and a woman stood there, holding a crying baby to her chest. She gave him a look, but then he lurched forward from the faintness. She drew a long piece of wood, but the person didn't care. He just wanted to recover

The person collapsed on the floor, feeling waves of pain and sleepiness washing over him. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. He heard someone talking, but he only wanted to sleep

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hermione's POV_

I watched as the man laid there, not moving at all. I called to him, but he didn't respond. I closed the door and went to the lounge room, placing a crying Liz on the lounge, before returning to the unconscious man. I rolled him over on his back and shook his shoulder gently. Still no response. The man was dressed in all black, even covering his face, but as I checked his body, I saw tears and other cuts in his clothing. And where there were cuts, there was also blood

I tried to pick him up, but failed. Something dropped from inside his clothing. I reached out and picked up a sheathed sword. Rolling it over in my hands, I looked down at the man's covered face. I reached down, removed the cloth and fell back, gasping, dropping the sword. I crawled back over to make sure and sure enough, there he was, lying in the hallway of Harry's house, his clothes cut and bloodied

My Draco Malfoy!

"Where have you been, what have you been doing?" I whispered

I grabbed my wand and waved it over his body, lifting it from the ground, before taking him upstairs and into my room, laying him down onto my bed. I removed the torn clothing from his torso and face, gasping at what I saw

Scars and cuts covered his chest and arms. There were a few cuts running up and down his right arm, two large and diagonal scars on his chest, along with several blood-covered cuts, but when I grabbed his left arm, I was shocked

There was a large scar on his inner arm, right where the Dark Mark should be. I had a feeling he had hexed it or cut it off, but settled on the latter because it seemed to be cut. There was a cut on his neck and when I rolled him over, I noticed two large burns on his back, one on his right shoulder blade and the other just above his hips. I turned Draco back over and touched his face. His skin was still smooth

I was wondering where he had been all this time, when he stirred and moaned. I leaned forward, but that was all he did. I touched his forehead and kissed it

"Poor baby," I whispered

I waved my wand over his cuts, removing the blood and healing a few cuts, but that was all I could do. I heard Liz crying still and with one last look at Draco, I left the room and headed downstairs, picking up Liz and rubbing her back

I couldn't believe what had just happened! Draco had returned, but he came back unconscious and all messed up, but I didn't care. I knew he was alive now and once he was all better, then Liz could finally have a father!

But I felt some happiness turn into anger when I realized how long he had been gone for; more than six months! He said he wanted to be back in time for the birth, but he wasn't. Now all I could do was hope and see if he was still the same Draco Malfoy I fell in love with and conceived a child with

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ginny laughed at Harry's joke, as they made their way back home after a wonderful night out. Harry had taken her to a restaurant where there was excellent food and some good music to dance to. Even though it was still raining, Harry and Ginny didn't care much, since their night couldn't be spoiled by an odd bit of rain

"We should do that again one day," exclaimed Ginny

"There are plenty more days to come," agreed Harry, "and we should take everyone out"

"That would be nice"

They rounded the corner and quickened their pace to arrive back home. They walked in, holding hands, but they noticed that the house was a little too quiet

"Okay, so what happened?" asked Ginny

Harry drew his wand and went into the living room

"Nothing out of the ordinary"

"Let's check on Hermione"

Harry led the way upstairs and peeked into Hermione's room. He did a double take and stepped back. Ginny gave him a questioning look

"What's wrong?"

"Take a look"

Ginny looked inside and gasped. Although scarred and battle-worn, Draco Malfoy laid spreadeagled on Hermione's bed, while Liz was asleep in her crib

"Okay, so Malfoy's here, but where's Hermione?" said Harry

He heard a door opened and looked around. Hermione came out of the bathroom dressed in a towel, as she came walking towards them

"Hermione, when did Malfoy get here?" asked Ginny

"About an hour ago. Could be hour an half"

"Okay, so what happened to him?"

"No idea, he's been like this ever since he got home"

"Well, let's hope he can recover and let us know," said Harry

"Don't you have a Pensieve?" Ginny asked Hermione

She nodded and walked into her room, before rummaging through her cupboard and taking it out, placing it near her bed. She turned to her friends

"I don't mean to be rude, but you know"

"We understand," said Harry, "You want to be with him, we know"

Hermione nodded, as Harry and Ginny left. She closed the door, got changed into the tank top and pyjama pants she wore for bed, before snuggling up to Draco and closing her eyes, grateful that he had returned

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, I decided to update earlier than usual, but you all want to know, so here's Draco!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I woke up and looked around. I realized I was lying on a bed and that my shirt was gone. I sat up and looked around again. I was in a room, just an ordinary room with a mirror, cupboard, a Pensieve and a crib

A crib!

I looked again and sure enough, there was a crib in the room. I got off the bed and stumbled over, looking down onto the sleeping baby. I saw by the colours that the baby was a girl and I wondered whose

The girl had the same sleek face as mine, as well as small blonde curls on her head

No, it couldn't be, could it?

I shook my head and left the room, going down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where someone familiar was making breakfast

"Hermione?"

She turned around and I saw she had changed. Her hair was no longer bushy, now it was smooth, shiny and long. She was wearing a black tank top and white and pink pyjama pants, as she looked down on me with her stunning chocolate brown eyes

"About time you came home"

"I'm sorry about that"

"So, did you meet our daughter?"

"The baby in the crib?"

Hermione nodded, as she turned back to the stove

"I saw her, I looked at her, but I didn't know"

"What, you're suffering memory loss?"

I shook my head. I had memory loss? No, I couldn't. And yet, I couldn't exactly remember Hermione being pregnant. I watched her as she continued to cook

"When were you pregnant?"

"Oh the day I told you, you left to go and find your father, so that's probably why you can't remember, because I wasn't visibly pregnant"

"I'm sorry. I would like to have been home earlier, but I couldn't"

"Why don't you tell me?"

She was glaring at me now and I felt like a tiny, puny insect under her gaze

"I don't want to talk about it much," I said, looking at the ground, "I can't"

I looked up at her and I knew she was still angry at me for not being there at the birth, but I can't help it, can I?

"Do you still love me?" I asked

Her glare softened, but not by much. I still felt tiny

"Yes, I do. Even after all this time, when I thought you were dead, I still held some hope"

"I see"

I heard a baby cry from somewhere in the house and got up

"You know, I have a pensieve if you don't want to tell me"

I nodded and went upstairs to her room, where I found my daughter crying and flailing her tiny fists. I picked her up and held her close to me. Now I don't have the faintest idea on what to do with babies, but as I held my daughter and said small, soothing words to her, she began to calm down. I sat down on my bed, clutching something very dear to me, even though I wasn't there at her birth, I felt there was a bond between us, the way she stopped crying when I held her to me

Someone coughed. I looked up at Hermione who had a smile on her face

"What's her name?" I asked

"Elizabeth Charlotte Malfoy Granger"

"Wow, that's a big name for such a little girl," I said to the baby

"She was born on the fourth of July, three days ago"

"Two days old and she's already got the world at her feet"

I looked up at Hermione who cocked an eyebrow. Elizabeth stirred but not by much

"So, are you going to tell me why you were gone for six months?"

I shook my head

"I want to tell you, but I can't, I just don't want to talk about it"

Hermione walked over and picked something up from beside her bed. I saw it was a Pensieve, as she showed it to me

"Don't tell me, but show me"

"It's a long story, about six months if you say so"

"I can handle that. I just want to know"

"We can't leave Liz here because this might take a few hours"

"We can take her with, I'm fine with that"

I sighed and looked down at Liz. She was too young for this. I didn't know what effects a Pensieve would have on a baby, but I wasn't leaving her behind

I drew my wand and touched to my temple, drawing a long, single strand. I dropped this into the Pensieve, as Hermione wrote a small note and left it under her bedside lamp

"Ready?" I asked

She nodded and picked up the Pensieve, now swirling with my six month memory. Hermione took in a deep breathe and plunged into the Pensieve, disappearing from sight. I picked it up, held Liz close to my body, took in a deep breathe and pitched forward. I didn't want to visit this at all, but I didn't want to leave Hermione alone

I fell through into the Pensieve, sinking and falling, until I fell on even ground next to Hermione. She was staring up at a large house. A house I knew

It was my old home, Malfoy Manor

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ron's POV_

After a night and morning of heavy drinking, I returned home, fucked in the brain, too drunk to make it to my room. The closest room I went to was Hermione's, but neither she or her baby were in here. I didn't care, since there was a bed here, so I collapsed on that and closed my eyes. But something caught my eyes. I reached over and grabbed it, surprised I could still read it

_Dear Harry or Ginny_

_I have gone into the Pensieve with Elizabeth and Draco, just so I know what happened to him all this time ago. I would be gone for a few hours, but don't worry, I'll be fine, so is Liz. Draco's good, he's walking now, which is surprising_

_Anyhow, must go, I'm going in. See you sometime tonight_

_Love Hermione_

I threw the letter aside and dropped my head on the pillow. So, Malfoy had returned back. What a stupid fuck! He probably thinks Hermione still loves him. Oh no, wait, she does!

I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to banish the thought of Malfoy and Hermione together, but they kept invading my mind, along with images of the Dark Mark and torture

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco's memory's will be in his POV and be typed in bold. If it's not in bold, then it's the present-day Draco and Hermione talking. So here is the start of Draco's memories**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO'S MEMORY – SIX MONTHS AGO**

**I turned on the spot and Apparated to my home, the Malfoy Manor. I wasn't sure if Lucius was here, but it could be possible. I wouldn't know until I went inside. I drew my wand and sword, before heading towards the manor and opening the door. Everything was still the same, untouched, as if no one had lived here for a while. Which was true. My mother was still in her small house, hiding away from my father, while my father in general was somewhere. I went into the kitchen where I found the splintered chair and the snake's blood splattered on the counter and floor, but no body**

**I left the kitchen and opened the hidden door, heading down to the dungeons where the last battle had been fought. The throne was still intact, the rock walls still busted from the spells striking them and the dried blood was still there, but no Lucius. I was beginning to feel frustrated until a voice spoke behind me**

"**So, you have returned Draco?"**

**I turned around and saw my father standing there, dressed in his Death Eater robes and mask, glaring at me with his cold grey eyes**

"He looks so evil," said Hermione

"I know," said Draco, "that's why I hated him. He was so infatuated with the Dark Arts and making my life miserable"

"**You run away from the battle and now you come back," I said, "what are you, stupid or something"**

**Lucius flicked his wand up at me, pointing it at my heart**

"**You dare to call me stupid?"**

"**No, I don't, but I dare to call you a coward"**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yeah, since you ran away from fighting me!"**

"**A Malfoy never allows himself to be caught"**

"**You got sent to Azkaban how many times now?"**

"**You cannot question my actions, Draco, they are mine alone!"**

"**So why did you run away, Lucius?" I asked, "You, the one who is in Voldemort's inner circle, running away like a coward!"**

"**_Expelliarmus_"**

**I was thrown back, my wand flying from my hand, landing some distance away. I scrambled to my feet. Lucius advanced on me, his wand aimed at me. I couldn't reach mine, but I carefully reached into my robe**

"**What a shame, Draco, you couldn't put up a better fight"**

"**Yeah, shame isn't it?"**

"**I'm going to kill you right now and I want to see you die"**

"**That's nice to know that you're a caring person"**

"**_Avada-_"**

**I withdrew my hand, drawing my sword and swinging it in an arc. The blade caught Lucius on the shoulder, sending the killing curse over my head. I pushed down into his flesh, but he swung his fist out and caught me in the face. I fell back, the next spell just missing me. I looked up as Lucius dropped the sword and glared at me**

"**You attack me like that!"**

"**Well, you were just about to kill me"**

**I noticed I was next to my wand, but if I reached out, he would kill me. If I didn't reach out, he would kill me. Lucius raised his wand**

**Wait, can't you Apparate in here?**

**I closed my eyes and focused, as I heard the start of the curse**

"**_Avada-_"**

**Crack!**

**I Apparated next to the sword, grabbed it and with another crack, appeared next to my wand. I picked it up and aimed it at Lucius' heart, as he completed the spell**

"**_Kedavra_"**

"**_Stupefy_"**

**The two spells struck each other, ricocheting off and slamming into the stony wall. Rocks and debris began to fall. I moved away from the destruction, as Lucius fired another killing curse, but it hit a rock that flew in front of me**

"Okay, that was close," said Draco, "I thought I was dead"

"Well, you're not," said Hermione, hugging him

"**You were lucky there," said Lucius, "but I don't think you'll be lucky this time. _Avada Kedavra_"**

"**_Bombardos_"**

**The spells struck again, but my exploding spell slammed Lucius' killing curse into the wall and more rocks fell. Even more than last time. The rocky ceiling began to collapse and the rock fall wasn't to stop. I dodged several of the large rocks, but a few of the smaller ones struck me in the back and shoulders**

"**_Stupefy_"**

**I ducked the spell, which struck the wall behind me, blasting rocks out everywhere, raining stones onto me. Lucius aimed at me, but I got there first**

"**_Reducto_"**

**The spell shot over his head, but it hit the ceiling and rained down rocks on him. He jumped back, dodging some, but more were still falling. I got up, just as he disappeared with a crack**

"**Not again," I hissed**

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm, while the other held Liz close to his chest. He tugged on Hermione's arm and they were thrown forward in time, passing memories of Draco searching for Lucius in small villages and towns, never getting any closer, until they arrived at a destination. They were standing on an open veranda, overlooking a stunning and beautiful sea

"Oh, Draco, look at it," Hermione smiled

"There's a reason why we're here"

"Where is here?"

"We're in a Greek villa, overlooking the Mediterranean Sea"

"What happens here?"

"Watch and find out"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**There's the start of Draco's flashbacks and more will come**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait, I haven't had a chance to update. And now I've got a full-time job (yay), so I won't be updating as much as I used to, but don't worry, I'll get this story done**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO'S MEMORY – THREE AND A HALF MONTHS AGO**

**It had been a long time since our last battle at Malfoy Manor, but I had finally tracked Lucius down to a retreat in Greece near the Mediterranean Sea. I didn't know what villa he was staying at, so I Apparated along in the houses, looking through the windows for any signs of him. I finally found him in the last house on the hill, directly over the sea. He was just sitting at the table, as if waiting for someone to arrive**

**I cast the unlocking spell and stepped inside. Lucius looked up and went to grab his wand, but I pointed mine at him**

"**I don't think so, Lucius, you're not getting away this easily"**

**He leaned back and stared at me**

"**And how do you suppose you're going to stop me, Draco? Are you going to send me to Azkaban or are you simply going to kill me?"**

"**Depends on what happens," I said, "If I don't kill you here, I'll send you to Azkaban, but if you kept running, then I'll have to kill you to stop this game"**

"**Ah I see"**

**I never saw the chair come flying out and hit me in the hips. I stepped around, but Lucius had jumped up with his wand and sent a curse at me. I blocked it with a jinx, as he ran away into the house. I gave chase, shooting hexes and jinxes at him, until we came out onto the back patio. Lucius whirled around, his wand outstretched**

"What happens here?" asked Hermione

"You'll see. I think it was in the Greek paper"

Hermione glared at him, as he adjusted his grip of Liz, who had started to cry again. He bobbed her up and down, saying small words to her, but Hermione was transfixed on the situation before her: Draco and Lucius in a stand off in Greece

"**_Avada Kedavra!_"**

"**_Stupefy!_"**

**The beams slammed into each other with such force the villa began to shake. The two spells exploded, ripping up gouges in the patio ground, as the windows vibrated and shattered. I fell back, as Lucius tried to fire a spell at me. I rolled to my left, as the spell struck the table and blew it up. The whole place continued to rock, as I cast the Trip jinx at Lucius. He fell on his back, but as he fell, he fired the killing curse again. I countered it with the disarming charm, but the result was it set off a chain reaction. The force of the spells disrupted the house, setting it on fire, as the cliff the patio was on began to cave away, falling into the ocean. I slammed against the far wall, as Lucius scrambled towards the house**

"**_Accio Lucius_"**

**He came flying towards me, clawing at the ground. If I was to go down, then he was coming with me. Lucius slammed into the wall next to me, breaking through and grabbing onto my robes. I was pulled with him as we fell towards the ocean down below…**

**Lucius struck first, breaking the water for me, but it was still painful. I heard something crack and hoped it wasn't any of my bones. I kicked hard and broke through the surface, looking around for Lucius, but he was nowhere to be seen**

**Then I realized! That crack I heard would have been Lucius Disapparating again! I could have kicked myself, but I was in pain, so I swam some distances until I was under the cliff and closed my eyes. It was harder to focus since I had rage on my mind, but just as I Apparated, I heard the sounds of a house breaking away and falling towards the ocean**

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her away. She watched as the memory faded away, until they arrived in a street at night. The street was small and the houses looked shabby. Hermione looked at Draco for an explanation, but he was cooing to Liz, who was awake again and looking up at her father. Hermione smiled at the bond between them. It surprised her that he was holding a half-blood baby with love, but then she remembered that Draco didn't care about blood anymore

"Oh look, there I am," he pointed out

Hermione spun around and saw the past Draco walking across the street, looking for anyone watching him, until he reached a small house on his own. Hermione headed for the house, but then she stopped and turned back. Draco still stood there with Liz

"Aren't you coming?"

"I don't want to visit this one, but you have to know"

There was a look of sadness in his eyes. She ran back and kissed his cheek, before running after his past self. She arrived as he opened the door and went inside. Hermione slipped inside and looked around. The house did look run down, from all the furniture that haven't been used in a while

**I walked up the stairs and paused at the bedroom door. I could hear muffled voices and recognised my father's! Drawing my wand, I kicked the door open to see my father using the Cruciatus curse on my mother! I raised my wand, but Lucius turned and used the curse on me. I fell down, contorting in pain, twisting, my bones on fire, burning as if I had been dipped into lava. Lucius removed the curse and my breathing, while heavy and gasping, slowly returned to normal**

"**Dear, dear, how did you fall so easily?" Lucius asked**

Hermione gasped at the pain Draco just went through. She couldn't do anything about it, but she didn't want to stand around and watch. She turned to leave, but bumped into the present day Draco. She took Liz from his arms and faced the scene

"Why did you come here?" she asked

"I don't know"

**I watched as Lucius faced my mother, who was looking at me. She was in great pain, I could tell, but I saw the resistance in her eyes, refusing to break before Lucius**

"**You are foolish, trying to resist, woman," Lucius barked**

**I tried to lift my wand arm, but then the unexpected happened. Lucius aimed his wand at my weak mother**

"**_Avavda Kedavra!"_**

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

**A flash of green light, a rushing sound and I saw the life leave my mother, as she slumped against the floor. Using the rest of my strength, I lifted my wand and aimed it at Lucius**

"**_Stupefy!_"**

**The spell struck Lucius in the chest, blasting him through the house wall and out into the darkness. I picked myself up and hobbled over to the hole, peering out. I couldn't see Lucius anywhere. He was gone!**

**Cursing, I turned back to the lifeless body of my mother. Tucking my wand away, I picked her up and Apparated to Malfoy Manor, heading out into the backyard. Using my wand, I created a deep hole in the garden she loved the most, conjured a coffin for her and closed the lid. I used my wand to lower the coffin into the grave, before filling it back up. I then conjured up a headstone and as I planted it, I felt the tears rolling down my face. My mother, the one who made sure I never became like my father, was now gone**

"**I will get you for this, Lucius, mark my words, I will get you!"**

**I got up and left**

Hermione handed Liz to Draco, before kneeling before the grave

"I only met your mother a few times," she said

"She was a wonderful woman. She may seem like my father, but she was only like that out of fear," said Draco

He looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead, before resting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She took his hand and kissed it

"Come on, there's one more memory you have to see"

And with that, he grabbed her arm and took her through the memories again

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is what happens between Draco and Lucius, their confrontation. At last, lol. Read on everyone!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO'S MEMORY – TWO MONTHS AGO**

**Three weeks had gone by since Lucius murdered my mother before my eyes. I wasn't going to let him get away this time. I was going to kill him, fuck sending him to Azkaban; I was going to kill him!**

**After the incident in Greece and Little Hangleton, I returned to England, under the idea that's where Lucius would be. I didn't find him in any towns and so, I headed out towards forests and the mountains**

**It was night when I arrived at the woods and I felt a chill running down my spine as I set foot into the woods, the tree casting eerie shadows around me. I had both my wand and sword drawn, prepared for any sudden attacks…**

**A roar in the distance!**

**I froze when I heard that roar. I have heard different ones, but I knew what this one roar meant. It was the roar of a dragon and not just any old dragon, this one was a Hebridean Black dragon, a territorial creature. I had stepped onto its territory, challenging its power. I wondered if my father was here**

**I ran deeper into the woods, hoping not to come across the dragon. It shouldn't be too hard, since its territory is about a hundred square miles, so it should be a while before the dragon found me**

"**_Stupefy!_"**

**A red beam shot past me and struck a tree, burning a mark onto it. I whirled around, but my father was gone. I was tensed up for battle. I was ready. I turned around, looking everywhere, up in the trees, behind bushes and anywhere I could see**

**Another roar, this time closer!**

"Does the dragon arrive?" asked Hermione

"Wait for it"

**I ran away from the burnt tree, going deeper and deeper into the woods. I looked to the sky and sighed when I was it wasn't a full moon. Which was good, no werewolves then**

"**_Reducto_"**

**A spell zipped in front of me and struck a tree, splintering the bark. Unfortunately, that wasn't all it splintered. The tree creaked and groaned, leaning towards me. I dived out of the way, as the tree landed with a thundering crash**

"**Alright, come out and show yourself"**

"**_Reducto_"**

**Another tree fell. I dived out of the way, just in time. I knew what Lucius was doing. He was Apparating around. Well, two can play at that game**

"**_Stupefy_"**

**I Apparated in the direction the spell came from, swinging my sword, but Lucius was gone, disappeared to a new spot**

"**_Inflamtori!_" I said**

**Flames burst from my wand, setting a tree on fire. The flames raced to the top and began crowning, jumping from tree top to tree top. I closed my eyes and Apparated to a new spot, just as a red beam came flying my way. I brought my sword up and blocked it, except the spell threw me back. I wasn't stunned, just a little hurt**

"**You were lucky there," my father's voice echoed**

**A third roar! The dragon was close now. Any minute it would arrive**

**The flames were spreading fast now. There was two ways to escape: Apparate or use the water charm. And I heard it**

"**_Aquamenti!_"**

**I saw a rush of water spilling out of the darkness onto the flames and Apparated to the spot, just in time to catch Lucius with my sword, knocking him out of Apparation. He stumbled forward, but regained his balance and whirled around**

"**The fallen son still pursues me"**

"**Yeah, well I have a reason"**

"**Your mother was useless. I thought she could give me a son who would follow in my footsteps. I thought wrong!"**

"**It ends right here and right now!" I said**

"**_Sectumsempra!_"**

"**_Protego!_"**

**The shield charm worked just in time. The sword curse hit me, but the shield reduced some of the damage. However, I was still thrown back, blood running from a cut on my chest. The flames still roared behind Lucius, as I got up, a hand pressed to the wound, trying to stop the blood flow**

**Wham!**

Hermione gasped when she saw the Hebridean Black dragon land behind Draco. She had seen a few dragons before, but this creature was bigger than the Hungarian Horntail Harry battled against in fourth grade. It had brilliant purple eyes, bat-like wings, ridges along its back and an arrow-shaped spike tipping its tail

"**Oh no," I said**

**The Hebridean Black roared and swung its tail. I dived, but its tail caught me in the back with the flat of its spike, throwing me forward. A jinx landed in front of my face, as I turned and fired a jinx at Lucius. He ducked, as the dragon slashed at him. I saw blood being sprayed and smiled, getting to my feet, but the tail swung again, catching me in the stomach. I lost both my wand and sword, as I slammed back first against a tree. I let out a groan of pain, as I fell. The dragon roared and charged at me. I got up and began to run, ducking behind a tree as a torrent of flames flew past. I waited for a minute, but that was too long. The dragon breathed again and I felt a terrible pain on my back, scorching white-hot heat. I fell away from the tree, as the bark sprang to life with fire. I was groaning in pain, as the dragon came charging around the tree. My eyes widened, then closed, as I Apparated next to my sword and wand, picked them up**

"**Enjoying yourself?" asked Lucius**

**I turned around and glared at him, as he raised his wand. But the Hebridean Black wasn't done with us just yet. I heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up. The dragon came flying down, hoping to land on me and kill me. I Apparated out of the way, as the dragon landed with a solid _thud_. I appeared some distance away, as the dragon charged at Lucius. He cast a futile spell at it, before diving out of the way. The dragon turned and came at me, but I Apparated behind it**

**Bad idea!**

**Its tail flung around and caught me full-on in the chest, throwing me through the air. My right arm scraped against a coarse tree trunk, but that was the least of my worries. Lucius stood over me, a sinister smile on his face**

"**Before the dragon deprives me of the pleasure, I shall kill you now," he said**

**I thrusted my sword arm up, the blade piercing his stomach. He cried out, as the dragon roared. I looked over and watched as it opened its mouth and breathed a torrent of flames at Lucius. He was too stunned by the sword to see the flames. They surrounded him, as I pulled away because of the intense heat. I heard Lucius screaming in pain, as the flames died and there he was, burning like a beacon in the darkness, until he pitched forward and landed, burning away. I was furious at the dragon for killing him before I could and I turned around, as the dragon came at me. I backed away, keeping my eyes on the beast, but I tripped and fell onto Lucius' burning body. The pain was intense, but I jumped off quickly, except it was a little too late. The burning was painful, as I rolled away from Lucius' body**

**The dragon was upon me, roaring and slashing at me. I was panicking now, trying to avoid the flashing claws as they bore down on me. I lifted my sword and pierced its underbelly. The dragon roared and broke away. I got up and took the chance to Apparate away. I appeared back at the house where my mother had been staying at until she was murdered. I collapsed wearily, but before I drifted off, I picked up my sword and lifted my left sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark**

"**Now you are dead and I shall no longer wear this"**

Hermione turned away as the past Draco cut into his skin under the Dark Mark, but she could hear the sound of steel under flesh and cringed. The present Draco wrapped an arm around her, holding Liz with the other. She looked back and saw the past Draco dropping his head on the floor, closing his eyes as he drifted away. She could see the blood stained sword lying next to him, while blood ran from the large wound on his inner left arm

"Is that all?" she whispered

"That is all to see," answered Draco

"Why did it take you an extra two months to return home?"

"I was weak, tired and hungry. The battle had worn me out and I had many wounds on my body, so I spent that time recovering until I could return home"

He grabbed her arm

"Come now, that is all, now let's go back"

Hermione nodded, as baby Liz started to kick and cry again

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hermione's POV_

Draco, Elizabeth and I all came out of the Pensieve. I took Elizabeth out of Draco's arms and sat down on the bed, as he walked away and looked out the window. I changed and fed Liz, before putting her to sleep and turning around to see Draco's scarred back. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Now you know," he said, "Now you know what happened in that time"

"I'm sorry about your mother," I whispered

"I know. I wish I wasn't too late"

"There wasn't anything you could do about it"

"And now I was robbed of killing him"

He turned around and kissed me. But instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss

Wham!

I spun around as the door slammed opened

"Oh, um, sorry," said Harry

"What is it, Potter?" asked Draco

"We've got a problem"

"What sort of problem?" I asked

"Ron's gone"

"Where did he go?"

"It's not that. Some guy dressed in black showed up and sent hexes at me. I was caught off guard and Ron comes downstairs. Now just as I think I have help, Ron walks out the door, followed by the guy in black!"

I felt Draco tense up, as he broke away and headed downstairs with Harry. I followed and gasped. There were burn marks along the walls, half of the lounge had been blown apart, the coffee table was missing a leg and still smoking, while Ginny was trying to clean up

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Draco asked

"No, he wore something on his face, except it looked black, twisted and melted"

Draco froze and when he spoke, his voice seemed unstable

"Melted and twisted looking?"

"Yeah, like it had been burnt"

Draco stumbled back. Both Harry and I lunged towards him, catching him before he fell

"What was that all about?" asked Harry

"We went into the Pensieve and had a look at his memories," I answered, "though I don't know why he's like this. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

I suddenly realized why Draco had fallen back. I remembered back to a scene that had been played not too long ago: Draco and Lucius battling in a forest with a dragon

"Draco saw his father being burnt by a dragon," I answered, "Lucius fell, burning away and Draco escaped from the dragon with wounds covering his body"

"But if Lucius got burnt and from the sounds of it, badly, then how can he be alive?"

"I don't know, but let's take Draco upstairs, okay"

Harry drew his wand and waved it over Draco's body. He was lifted into the air, as Harry took him away to my room

I went upstairs and into my room, as Harry left with a sombre look on his face. I saw Draco lying on my bed and walked over, as he opened his eyes

"Did I faint?"

"Yeah, you did"

"I can't believe it"

"Yeah, I know, Ron would go with someone who attacked Harry"

"No, not that, I think my father is still alive"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ron's POV_

The person who had spoke to me at the Hog's Head, the one whom I sent a letter to; he had come and collected me. Now we were walking up a path towards a house. He didn't speak much, keeping to himself as his black cloak flowed behind me

"So, where are we going?" I asked, gripping my wand tightly

"Up here"

His voice sound gruff, like it was distorted. Not that I care, because this was the guy who could help me unlock my powers and hopefully kill Draco so I could get Hermione

"We are here"

I looked up at the house. House! It was more like a mansion. But as I look at it, I felt like I had seen this place before. I had been here before! This was Malfoy Manor!

"Come"

The guy opened the door. When I didn't come inside because I was still staring at the mansion, he grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip. I felt a tight, powerful suction on my body and the next second, we were in an underground room. Rocks, dust and other debris littered the ground. It was as if a battle had taken place here, but what battle?

The man ascended towards a stone throne and sat down. I stepped forward, but he raised a hand, which clearly said don't come any closer. I felt an aura of power emitting from him. I bowed onto my knees

"Do you know who I am?"

"No," I answered, looking at the ground

I looked up, as the man removed the cloak from his face. I gasped. His face looked like a Death Eater's mask, except it was black, twisted, burnt and melted. The man's cold grey eyes stared out of the mask, looking down on me. He removed his hood, letting his blonde hair fall out. But there were burnt patches on his head, deep red or black, so he didn't look pretty at all

"Do you know who I am?" he repeated

"Lucius Malfoy?"

He laughed and leaned forward

"Yes, Weasley, that's right. You and I have something in common"

"We hate Draco?"

"Correct, correct. Yes, it was his fault that I am like this"

"Tell me how you became like this?" I asked

I wanted to look away and yet I couldn't

"In due time, my new apprentice"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since Draco turned his back on me and you show potential, I am taking you for a journey to gain all sorts of power"

"You want me to become a Death Eater"

"To put it plainly, yes"

"I won't"

"You sent me an owl, saying you will join me and now you have no choice. _Crucio_!"

I collapsed on my side as intense pain swept through my body. My bones felt like they were on fire. I screamed in pain, as my eyes felt like they were going to explode from the blood pressure! The curse was lifted and I gasped in pain

"There, that's just a taste of what will happen if you disobey me!"

I didn't want that pain again, yet if I ran away, I would be killed, I knew that

"You don't seem so loyal yet, so let's go again"

And once again, my body and mind were plunged back into Hell

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back to bring you Chapter 11, so enjoy and review please, thanks, cya later**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron screamed again, as the Cruciatus curse was used upon him again and again, sometimes lasting a few minutes, sometimes a few seconds, but very quickly he was covered in cuts. His shirt had been ripped to shreds and his hair was a mess. His eyes looked wild, as if he was trying to see a way out

"That long hair of yours, it won't do. _Diffindo_"

A strip of Ron's hair was sliced away and fell. The rest of his red mane was cut away, leaving him with very, very short hair. He was almost bald now

"Do you submit?" asked Lucius coldly

"No," Ron answered

"What? I missed that"

"No"

"No as in not yet? Oh dear, let's go again. _Crucio_"

Ron screamed again and again, as his body and mind were stretched to their limits

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I stared out the window, watching as the rain poured down. Hermione had gone into Hogmeade with Ginny so they could so some shopping. Harry went to Diagon Alley to tell the twins about what happened to Ron. So I was home alone. Well, not quite alone. Elizabeth began to cry. I turned around and gently took her out of her crib and held her upright, so her head was under my chin. I went back to the window, as Elizabeth continued to cry

"There, there, its okay darling, daddy's here"

Elizabeth sniffed, but at least she quieted down. I guess she wanted to be with me

"So my father is still alive," I said, looking down at my daughter, "And you are in trouble. But don't worry, daddy will make sure no one will hurt you, I promise"

She had stopped crying now. I smiled and lifted her right hand up. Her tiny fingers curled around my index finger and I smiled again. She was so tiny, so helpless and yet, I felt like my life could never be any more complete

"I'll be there for you, Lizzie, okay, I make another promise to you. Oh man, I make a lot of promises, don't I? But you are my special girl"

I kissed the top of her head

"I thought I was your special girl"

I turned around and smiled at Hermione. She was standing in the doorway, bags in her hands. I walked closer to her

"So, what did you get?" I asked

"Baby stuff, you know nappies and all that"

"I see"

She placed the bags down and took Elizabeth out of my arms and I felt like a part of me had been taken away. Hermione walked away to the crib, as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist

"What are we going to do?" she asked suddenly

"About what? About Weasley or Elizabeth?"

"Well, maybe both"

"Enlighten me"

"Ron's been my best friend since grade one and now he's gone off with your father. I don't know what we can do about him. And as for Elizabeth, I seem to be coping well, but I feel pressured because I'm young"

"Hermione, dear, what you have to understand is that I'm here now and you're not alone. I am here now to take care of Elizabeth. I might not have been there at her birth, but I will do my best to make sure she's well loved"

Hermione turned around, smiling at me

"Is that true?"

"From within my heart"

She leaned forward and just before our lips could touch, Elizabeth cried. Hermione turned away, as I headed downstairs, just as Harry came in and sat at the table, head in hands. I sat across from him

"What can we do about Ron?" he asked, looking at me

"I think I know who it was Ron left with?"

"Who?"

"It was my father"

"What!"

"My father survived our last battle. I thought he died after being roasted by a dragon, but I thought wrong. Now he would be torturing Ron into becoming a Death Eater"

"Where could we find them?"

"At Malfoy Manor, I'm guessing, in the dungeons"

"Alright, let's go"

Harry and I got up from the table, before going upstairs. Hermione had just laid Elizabeth down when I walked in and grabbed a set of robes

"Where are you going?"

"Harry and I are heading over to Malfoy Manor to see if Ron is there"

"Be careful"

I kissed her on the lips and turned away, heading down the stairs to the front door

"Ready to go?" asked Harry

"Sure am"

We left the house and Apparated

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Resistance won't get you anywhere closer to your goal!" Lucius growled as he kicked Ron in the chest again

Ron groaned from the broken ribs. A tickle of blood near his mouth had dried, but more wounds were being inflicted on him. Now he was chained to in a dungeon, wearing nothing but a scanty loincloth, as Lucius kicked him over and over again

"Do you think resisting me will get you your little girl?" asked Lucius

Ron didn't answer, so Lucius kicked him in the head this time. He refused to make a noise, but he couldn't stand the pain any longer

"Submit!"

"I…I…don't…know"

"What?"

"I…don't…sure"

"You submit?"

"You…win"

"That's better"

Lucius grabbed Ron's left arm and twisted slightly, before pressing his wand to it

"_Morsmordre"_

Ron cried out in pain, as the Dark Mark was burnt into his skin. Lucius kicked him for his weakness and Ron sank to the ground

"Now, as a caution, should you ever disobey me, your body will be shocked with pains similar to the Cruciatus curse, understand?"

Ron nodded, holding his arm protectively

"That way, you'll never fail me!"

BANG!

Lucius looked at the damaged ceiling and glared at Ron

"Your friends are here, _Silencio_"

At once, Ron tried to call out, but failed. Then, Lucius hit him in the head with his wand and something descended on Ron, something that felt warm running down his body. He was being Illusionied!

No one was going to find him like that and he couldn't talk. He watched as Lucius melted into the surroundings

"No point in attacking Potter and Draco just yet," Lucius said from somewhere

Ron watched as Harry and Draco entered the dungeons. They looked around and a few times, Harry came close to Ron, but when he tried to move, he found he couldn't

Harry moved away and with a nod to Draco, left the dungeons. Draco followed after one last look and Ron gave in. He knew he couldn't go back now. His spirit folded in and died. He had to obey or die

He was now a Death Eater

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: sex scene here. If you do not wish to read it, or you are too young, skip past it until it's cool to read again. Those who don't mind, read on**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

Harry and I returned home, where I immediately went to Hermione's room and fell onto her bed. She jumped up and stood over me

"Did you find him?"

"No"

"He wasn't there"

"Neither Weasley or Lucius were there. I think it's impossible, but they weren't there"

"Where would you look next?"

"I have no idea"

I got up and headed for the showers. No one was there, so I went in and stripped down, before turning the shower on and getting in. I smiled as the hot water hit my body. I heard the curtain slid open and turned around, as Hermione got in. I cocked an eyebrow as I trailed my eyes down her body. She had the look of being pregnant, but that was normal, so apart from that, Hermione still looked beautiful to me

"So, come here often?" I asked

"All the time"

She leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, crashing my lips to hers. Her smooth, cool hands ran over the scars on my back, as I cupped her face and kissed her harder, my tongue making its way into her mouth. She moaned at the back of her throat, while my hands ran all over her body. My groin pressed against hers and at once, my member jumped to life. Hermione brought her hands around to my chest and began touching the scars gingerly

"I'm just glad you're alive after what you've been through," she whispered

"How can I give up hope and life when I have a beautiful woman awaiting me," I said, "And a beautiful child"

Hermione smiled and kissed me. My hands went down and grabbed her thighs, as I pushed her against the wall. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer, as she attacked my lips. I lifted her legs up and she enclosed them around my waist

I entered her and pushed all the way through. Hermione gasped, as I began to move inside of her. Her nails dug into my shoulders, but I had suffered worse pain to care

I attacked her throat with my lips, as she scarred my shoulders with her climax. I continued thrusting and felt the inevitable rising. I crashed my lips to hers, until I climaxed to her second orgasm. I stopped and rested my head above her breasts

"Come on, we have to get out," Hermione said

I withdrew, as she turned the taps off. We got out, dried ourselves off and Apparated back to our room

_End POV_

**(A/N: It's over now, read on)**

_Hermione's POV_

I got dressed and peeked into the crib. Yeah, Elizabeth hadn't noticed our disappearance. Draco's arms snaked around my waist and I leaned back against his chest. Then I heard Ginny's voice come up through the floors. I sighed and reluctantly pried his arms off

"Ginny wants me, I think to help her with dinner," I said

"Don't worry; I'll be here when you come back"

I left the room and headed down into the kitchen, where Ginny was trying to cook up dinner. Harry was at the table, watching her and trying to twist the smiles into coughs

"Why aren't you helping?" I asked him

"She won't let me, saying that cooking is a woman's thing and that guys suck at cooking"

"Well, can you cook?"

"No, but I can whip up lean, mean, two-minute noodles"

He smacked his lips and grinned at me. I shook my head in fake disappointment, before joining Ginny at the stove

We quickly made dinner and served it, as Draco entered, carrying a baby monitor

"What's this?" he asked me

"You use that to keep an eye on babies," I answered, "So you know if they're crying"

I took it from him and switched it on, as Harry came in and sat down. With a flick of his wand, he set the cutlery, as Ginny handed him his dinner. I handed Draco's his plate, before sitting next to him with my plate

"Oh my, Ginny, you're as good as your mother," exclaimed Harry

"Charming as you are, Harry, that's not going to work," she smiled

"Oh man, I'm going to be sick," said Draco

His left hand was resting on my thigh. Not that I minded, of course

"Look who's talking," smirked Harry

"Oh you're so witty, Harry"

I had the baby monitor next to me, so I jumped when I heard my daughter cry. I went to get up, but Draco touched my arm

"I'll get her, you eat up, okay"

He left the table and I continued to eat, feeling a little alone without him there

"So, what are we going to do about Ron?" asked Ginny

"I don't know," admitted Harry, "He wasn't there at Malfoy Manor"

Draco came back into the kitchen, carrying Liz, holding her to his chest protectively. He sat down and began to eat with one hand

"Do you want me to take her for you?" I asked

"No, I'm fine. You need the rest more than I do"

I smiled

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ron's POV_

I stood before Lucius, wearing my black robes, the Dark Mark only a few hours old. He had covered up his face and head and was now pacing in front of me

"Are you willingly to do what is necessary?" he asked

"Yes"

"You are prepared to go to any lengths to succeed?"

"Yes"

"To reach your goal and prove your loyalty?"

"Yes, my Lord"

Lucius grinned from within his hood

"Then it's done. No longer are you good, but will strive to be evil for eternity"

"Of course, my Lord"

Lucius stepped up and ascended the throne

"What is my task that you call upon me?" I asked

"Kill Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," then as an afterthought, "And Draco's daughter"

I bowed, knowing I could get my revenge on Draco at last and even kill his daughter. I knew I should kill Elizabeth first, that way, Draco would be broken and easier to kill. Though I wasn't so sure about Harry. He had defeated Voldemort, so how would I fair against him? Maybe he wouldn't be expecting me to attack him, so caught off guard; it's possible he could be killed

Ah yes, it was all coming together

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaack and I bring you a new chapter, telling you what happens next in this story. Enjoy everyone**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That night, Harry sat by the fireplace, chin in hand, as he tried to think how he could find Ron and where he could find him. The question that worried him was why Ron had joined over with Lucius. It didn't make any sense. Why would he do it? Ron hated Lucius with a passion and also hated all Death Eaters

So why would Ron switch sides? Surely he wasn't that stupid

Yeah, sure, he liked Hermione, Harry knew that, everyone knew that, but that didn't count…

Or did it?

Harry leaned closer to the roaring flames

Was Hermione the reason Ron joined the Death Eaters? It was stupid reason, but Harry knew Ron also hated Draco and seemed resentful of Elizabeth because she was Draco's daughter

A noise!

His head whipped around, but it was only Ginny, as she walked in, tying up her nightgown and tussling up her hair

"How long are you going to sit there for?" she asked as she sat next to him

Harry looked back to the fire. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder

"I'm just trying to figure out why Ron joined the Death Eaters"

Ginny yawned

"Have you worked it out?"

"No"

"Come to bed, please, come on, it's like eleven o'clock and you're not sitting here all night"

Even though Ginny's parents didn't mind her sleeping in the same bed as Harry, he still felt a little nervous. But once he was with her, all worries evaporated

He got up from the lounge

"You coming?" Ginny asked hopefully

"Yeah, but I'm going for a shower first"

He Apparated to the bathroom, knocked and when no one entered, he went for a shower. Ginny returned to bed and waited for him to come in. She looked around as he entered and hopped into bed, pulling her close to him

"Goodnight, Harry"

He kissed the back of her neck

"Goodnight, Ginny"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco and Hermione had just into bed, the baby monitor on Hermione's side, as Elizabeth slept in her crib. Draco laid a hand on Hermione's back, bringing her closer to his body. She kissed his throat, just under the jaw line, as her arm went around his back

"See you in the morning," Draco yawned

Hermione just nodded as she closed her eyes. Draco followed suit and was soon fast asleep. An hour after they had fallen asleep, their bedroom window began to slide open…

A dark figure slipped into the room and looked around. Draco and Hermione were fast asleep in bed, while their baby daughter was in her crib

The figure silently crept over to the crib and looked down on the sleeping child. The figure reached into his robes and drew out a wand, before pointing it at the baby. That's when something pressed against the back of his neck

"Step away from the crib, turn around and then I'll hex you," hissed Draco

The figure stepped away from Elizabeth and turned around, showing his face

"So, Weasel-bee, preying on defenceless children, are we?" Draco asked

Ron's upper lip curled

"We both know you don't belong with Hermione"

"So this is what it's all about? You want Hermione, but since I got her, you become a Death Eater with my father?"

"He's promised to unlock all my powers so I can kill you," Ron snarled

"How talented he is. Don't know what he'll unlock, but it won't be much"

Ron raised his wand, but Draco knocked his arm away and elbowed him in the face

"You don't have any business here," said Draco, towering over him

"Never do you! You leave when you find out Hermione's pregnant, you go missing and then you return after the baby is born"

"I had to take care of some business before the child was born and I was delayed, asshole"

"So, tell me Malfoy, why did you go running back to the Dark Lord during the night we went to defeat him?" asked Ron

"Well, since you're a traitor, both in blood and mind, I'm not telling you. That's something for me to keep"

"Won't you even tell Hermione?"

Draco looked over at her sleeping form

Bad idea!

Ron kicked him in the shins, and as Draco fell back, jumped up towards the crib, aiming his wand at Elizabeth

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Ron's wand went flying from his hand. He glared at Draco, who raised his wand for another spell. Ron lunged at him, catching Draco off guard. They slammed against the floor, Draco's wand flying from his hand, as Ron started to punch him in the face. Draco's right fist flew up and connected with his ribs, which were still broken. Ron cried out and fell away, as Draco lunged towards his wand. Ron knocked it away, before grabbing Draco by the shoulders and throwing him against the cupboard. Hermione shot upright from the sound and gasped, as Ron aimed a kick at Draco's head

Draco dodged and punched Ron's calf muscle, throwing him off-balance. He took the chance to jump up and slam Ron against the bed. Hermione jumped out of bed and hurried over to Elizabeth, who was kicking and crying

Ron drove his elbows into Draco's back, striking his burn scar and making him let go. Draco hissed in pain, as Ron lashed out with his right fist, connecting with Draco's nose

"Ron!" cried Hermione

His head whipped around to see Hermione holding Elizabeth fearfully. Draco grabbed Ron by the shoulders and pulled him back, slamming him against the window. Ron went to break away, but Draco slammed his foot into his stomach, forcing him out the window. Ron hit the ground hard and scrambled to his feet, as Draco looked out

"You forgot something"

He threw Ron his broken wand, before lifting his own and sending a jinx at him. Ron took the hint and Apparated away

Draco turned back to Hermione and saw her scared look. Touching his nose gingerly, he went over to her

"It's okay, I set a Sensor Charm on the window, so don't worry, okay"

Hermione nodded and climbed back into bed, holding Liz close to her body. Draco crawled in and snuggled up to Hermione's back, before closing his eyes. Elizabeth had been lucky then. He did not want anything like that to happen again if he could help it

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I managed to update earlier than usual. Kool, so now you can get an extra chapter until my next update, sometime next week. But let's move on and read this chapter!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Harry's POV_

I woke up and checked the clock. Damn, it was six in the morning! I didn't like that at all, since I went to bed late. Reaching around, I put my glasses on and got out of bed, making sure I didn't wake up Ginny

Since I was now wide awake, I decided to head downstairs and do some more thinking, but Draco was already there in the lounge room, facing the fireplace, lost in thought

"You're early," I said

"Yaaaah!"

He jumped off the lounge and spun around

"Harry, please don't do that, I've just returned from fighting and I'm still recovering. You scaring me like that could finish me off"

"Uh-huh, so why are you here in six in the morning?"

"Ron attacked us last night"

That killed any joy I was having over scaring Draco

"What?"

"I mean, he came into our room and attempted to kill my baby girl, until I threw him out the window"

Yeah, I could see that Draco's nose was a little red, as if someone had bashed him a few times

"Is Elizabeth alright?" I asked

"Yeah, sure, she's fine. It's me whose not"

"Okay then, we know Ron's still alive"

"Yeah, now tell me, is that a good thing or a bad thing," Draco muttered

I shot him a glare

"The _bad_ thing is your father is still alive"

"Oh yeah, that's definitely a bad thing"

Draco sat down, as I sat across from him

"So, what do we do?" he asked

"That's a good question. We looked at your old house and found nothing"

"Maybe nothing to the naked eye, but what about magic"

"You think Lucius and Ron were hidden with magic?"

Draco gave me a look that said What-are-you-stupid?

"Of course, Potter, they would use magic to conceal themselves and when we left, they would have came back and resume whatever they were doing"

"That could always happen"

Draco got up

"Well, I'm going to see if Hermione's awake. You can sit there and mull things over"

He left the room and I leaned back against the lounge, thinking hard

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I made my way up the stairs and into my room, where Hermione was busy brushing her hair. I walked over to the crib

"Morning," she said without turning around

"Morning to you both"

I peeked into the crib and saw Elizabeth asleep. Hermione laid her brush down and came over, giving me a hug

"There's something I want to show you"

"What's that?" I asked

"You missed out on it, so now I'm going to show you"

I had an idea, as she brought out the Pensieve and looked at me

"Is this what I think it will be?"

"Take a look"

I took in a deep breath and plunged into the memory. I found myself in the same room, but it was darker, as Hermione appeared next to me

"Aaaahhh!"

I turned around and saw the past Hermione lying on the bed, the bed sheet soaked with sweat and blood, as she panted

"Come on, Hermione, you can do it," said Ginny

"Oh my God," I said, "This is when Elizabeth's born?"

Hermione nodded. I walked over to the bed and laid a hand on her past self's shoulder, not that she would feel it. And watching her give birth, I felt saddened and ashamed that I missed the birth

A baby's cry!

I looked up and saw Ginny wrap a blood-covered newborn baby in a blanket, before handing her to Hermione, just as Harry and Ron came bursting into the room

"It's a little girl," said Ginny

"She's beautiful," said past Hermione

"So, Ginny delivered our baby girl," I said, looking down at the child, "She is beautiful, even though she's covered in blood"

I sat down on the bed and watched as Elizabeth's eyes open just slightly

"I can't believe I missed it," I said

"Well, there you are, you've seen the birth"

I got up and walked over to the present Hermione, wrapping my arms around her waist

"Let's go back," she said, "She might be awake"

I felt a pull on my body and I found myself back in the room, only this time, there was a crib there. I broke away from Hermione and headed over, as Elizabeth wiggled under her blanket. I smiled at her

"Come on, darling, out of bed," I said and I picked her up

"Shall we go downstairs?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, let's go"

We left the room and went into the kitchen, where Harry and Ginny were, sitting at the table, staring off into space

"Okay, who died?" I asked

"Oh no one's died," said Ginny, "But Fred and George, their shop was attacked"

"By who?" asked Hermione

"By Ron," answered Harry

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Now what will happen? Find out in the next chapter! See ya**


	15. Chapter 15

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hermione's POV_

Hearing that Ron had attacked Fred and George brought a chill to my spine. I never thought he would do such a thing

"Are they alright?" I asked

"Oh yeah," said Harry, "George only got a cut to the head and a few bruises, but Ron used the Cruciatus curse on Fred for about a few minutes, before George intervened. That's how he got the cut, but Ron soon left after"

"Wouldn't there have been people there?" I asked

"Ron used some sort of spell that basically knocked everyone out except for the twins," said Ginny

Draco sat down at the table with Elizabeth, staring off into space. I sat next to him

"This is bad," I said

"Yeah, we have to find Ron and take him down," said Harry

He looked down at the table. Elizabeth began to cry, but Draco soothed her

"Draco, ready to head back to the manor?" asked Harry

"Yeah, sure, when?"

"Half an hour"

"Yeah, I'm there"

Draco and Harry left the table. Draco handed Elizabeth to me, before leaving the kitchen with Harry. I looked over at Ginny

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, "Ron and the twins?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she sighed, "I can't believe Ron would do that! He could be under the Imperius curse"

"But from the sounds of it, he left with Draco's father on his own will!"

"Yes, well, that does make you wonder. Why would he do that?"

I heard loud bangs and a second later, Draco and Harry burst into the kitchen, swords sheathed and wands tucked away

"Well, we're ready to go," said Harry, "So we'll see you later"

He walked over and kissed Ginny, as I kissed Draco

"Take care, both of you," I said

"Yes dear, of course dear, as always dear," said Draco rolling his eyes

"Just go"

They left and I cuddled Elizabeth as she yawned and dropped off to sleep

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry and Draco Apparate to Malfoy Manor and drew their wands

"Do you think we'll find Weasley here?" asked Draco, "Cuz I'm not sure"

"It's the only place I know of where he could be. Do you have a better idea?"

"Not right now, no"

"So quit whining"

"Yes, Dad"

Harry opened the door and stepped in, as Draco followed. The house was dark; there was no sign of anyone living here at all

There were no lights on, no house elves, just complete silence

"Down in the dungeons we go," said Draco in a deep breath

Harry nodded and walked over to the hidden entrance and opened the door. Draco slipped inside first, as Harry left the door open and followed

They went down the stairs and came out into the dungeons, where the throne was still there, along with a man dressed in a black cloak, his back to the pair

"Turn around, slowly," ordered Harry, raising his wand

The man turned around and lowered his hood

"Well, hello there Weasley," said Draco, "Still chasing after defenceless babies?"

Ron sneered

"Just you wait, Malfoy, just you wait. When I have gained all my powers and we spread across this pathetic country, you'll be begging for death at my feet!"

"I can hardly wait"

"Ron, that is not you talking," said Harry, "You wouldn't do anything like that"

"Do you think I'm weak, Potter?" asked Ron, "No, I'm not anymore. I'm sick of being useless with magic. I am a pureblood"

"Oh here we go," muttered Draco, but Ron ignored him

"And I will use my magic to the fullest extent possible!"

"This is madness," said Harry, "What are you thinking!"

"For once, Potter, I am thinking for myself! I don't need you at all! _Stupefy!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Harry

The two spells struck and deflected off into the ceiling, raining down chippings of rocks

"Now, this is where the fun begins," said Draco

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" droned a bored voice from behind, "Pothead and Draco. How amusing"

Harry and Draco turned around, as Lucius stepped out of the shadows, his face covered

"What are you doing to Ron?" asked Harry, his anger barely suppressed

"What am I doing? I'm not doing anything to him. He's doing this by himself, can't you see that?"

"Well, now you've mentioned it," said Draco

"Do you think I'm doing anything to him?" Lucius continued

"You've turned him against us. You've turned him away from the light!" yelled Harry

"No, I never did anything. All I did was offer him the chance and he accepted"

Draco looked back at Ron, who had an evil smile on his face, before turning back to his father

"The chance for what?" asked Harry

"The chance to claim what is rightfully his!"

"Yeah, right," said Draco, "Whatever that is"

"Hermione," answered Ron

"So, you did turn against us for Hermione," said Harry, facing him, "How stupid can you get?"

"Don't call me stupid!" cried Ron, "_Expelliarmus!_"  
Harry was thrown back, his wand flying from his hand. He got to his feet and glared at Ron, before walking over and picking his wand up

"I can't believe you would do this over Hermione," he said, "When you know she's with Draco. You know that!"

"I loved her, Harry, I loved her with all my heart!" shouted Ron, "And she turned her back on me for him," he said pointing at Draco

"Okay, I had nothing to do with this at all," said Draco, holding up his hands

"Oh this is getting too sentimental," said Lucius in an annoyed tone, "_Crucio!_"

He hit Draco in the back, knocking him down. Draco writhed and cried out in pain

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Harry

Lucius fell back, the curse lifting off Draco as his wand left his hand

"_Petrificus Totalus_," said Ron

Harry keeled over, stiff as a board, his arms and legs snapped together. He fell on his back, as Lucius got up and grabbed his wand

"_Stupefy!_" said Draco

Ron dropped like a sack of potatoes, knocked unconscious. Draco whirled around, as Lucius raised his wand at him

"Are you going to at least try and kill me?" asked Lucius, "Because last time, you did a very poor job. I'm ashamed of you"

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The two spells slammed into each other, ricocheting off and smashing into the rock walls. An explosion of rock, as Draco and Lucius dived out of the way of the speeding projectiles. Draco took the chance to use the counter-curse on Harry, who sat up and grabbed his wand, as Lucius jumped to his feet

"Die!"

"_Stupefy!_"

Lucius countered with a spell, before Apparating next to Ron and muttering a spell. Ron got to his feet and grabbed his wand

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Four spells connected and exploded. Foot long gouges were ripped up in the ground, as the ceiling and walls were blown apart. Rumblings swept through the dungeons, as Lucius and Ron disappeared with a crack

"Okay, let's get out of here before it all comes down," said Draco

Harry nodded and Apparated. Draco followed suit and appeared back home

"Well, that was fun," said Draco, "Let's hope it never happens again"

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ginny's POV_

Harry and Draco returned home, both looking worried and a little worn out. I sat next to Harry, as Draco headed upstairs to Hermione

"Did you find Ron this time?" I asked

"Yeah and he attacked us"

"He what?"

"He attacked us, using the Body-Bind jinx on me! On me, his best friend!"

"Did he say why he's teamed up with Draco's father?"

"Yeah, it's because he loved Hermione and because Draco's with her, he turns himself over to the Death Eaters"

Harry sighed and leaned back

"Ah well, at least there's only two of them. We'll get Fred and George to help us take them down and maybe knock some sense into Ron's head"

"Well, let's hope so anyway"

"What's the time?"

I looked up at the clock

"Ten o'clock. Why?"

"Has the _Dailey Prophet _come in yet?"

"I don't know why you would want to read it"

"Maybe there's something that's happened we don't know about"

"Uh-huh, well, Hermione reads it, so go and ask her, okay"

Harry got up and left the lounge room. I followed him up the stairs and went into my room, before brushing my hair and getting changed. Once I was dressed in a blue, long sleeved shirt and black jeans, Harry came into the room, carrying the newspaper, a look of shock, anger and worry on his face

"What's wrong?" I asked

"They've done something we don't know about until now"

"What?"

"Snape and the other remaining Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban. Also, the Dementors had joined them"

Harry folded up the newspaper and tossed it aside

"This is not good at all," he said

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I entered the room, just as Hermione laid Elizabeth down into her crib. She looked up at me, her hands on her hips

"So, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, we found Ron and my father, teaming up together against us"

"Ron attacked you!"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Why would he?"

"Well, he turned against us for the Death Eaters because, well, he's in love with you"

Hermione looked shocked

"I knew he liked me, but I never knew he would do such a thing like this to get his way"

"I know, it's stupid and he's an idiot, so it's no big loss"

Hermione glared at me, as she sat down on the bed

"Ron is my friend, Draco, so this concerns me. I know you hate him and he hates you, but we can't leave him to the Death Eaters"

"So, you're going to rescue him and leave me?" I asked

Now she looked angry

"No, Draco, I wouldn't do such a thing. Yes, I want to help him, but no I won't leave you. I love you and Elizabeth. Why would I leave the both of you?"

"Sorry," I said, looking away in shame

"It's okay"

I walked over to the crib and peered at Elizabeth's sleeping face, before sighing

"You know, I hope Ron doesn't come back here," I said, looking at Hermione, "because if he comes here and attempts to kill my daughter, then I will kill him"

"Draco!"

"I'm serious, Hermione, I won't let him harm her in any way"

"If you say so"

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ron's POV_

Now we had a force

Lucius and I had travelled to Azkaban and after persuading the Dementors to join us, we freed all the former Death Eaters, including Professor Snape, Goyle, Lestrange (Bellatrix had been killed during the battle), Avery, Wormtail and more, up to about seven others whom I did not know. We were assembled in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, after cleaning the place up. Lucius stood up from his throne

"My fellow Death Eaters welcome back"

Snape bowed, along with Avery

"Now that we are together once again and we have the Dementors on our side, now we can take on the wizarding world and avenge our glorious master's death," then as an afterthought to Wormtail, "Though I'm not so sure about you, Wormtail"

"I am loyal to the Death Eaters," Wormtail squeaked, "And I can prove it to you"

"Oh shut your blabbering," I said, "We have no time for this"

"Lucius, how do you propose we take on the wizarding world with only fourteen Death Eaters and a bunch of Dementors?" asked a Death Eater named Zabini

"We are the children of the Dark Lord," Lucius answered, "Surely you are not that incompetent. We can use the Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse, fear, werewolves, whatever, until we have full control"

He descended from the stairs and walked right up to Zabini

"And I wonder, where is your step-son?"

"He's not here right now"

"Oh I know that, that's why I asked"

"Blaise is currently unavailable"

"Oh dear, what a shame. _Crucio!_"

Zabini dropped, screaming in pain. I laughed at his misfortune. Lucius lifted the curse and walked away, as Zabini painfully got to his feet

"That is a taste of what shall happen if you disobey me or play games with me," Lucius hissed, "We shall move out tonight and gather what we need for an attack"

"Yes, our new Lord," the Death Eaters murmured

I smiled

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Now I'm gonna steer away for a bit to do something for Draco and Hermione. Read on to see what it is**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Now Draco knew why Ron had joined up with his father. He hated Ron more than ever for his stupidity and far more since Ron tried to kill Elizabeth

Draco was sitting on the bed, rocking tiny Elizabeth in his arms, lulling her to sleep, when Hermione came in and stopped at the sight before her. Draco looked up and gave her a small smile

"She's asleep now, so don't worry"

He got up and laid his daughter down in her crib, before facing Hermione. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest

"What are we going to do now?"

Draco could feel the anxiety and nervousness coming off her. He wanted her to be happy, but he didn't know how

Until a thought came to him

"Hermione, wait here, I've got an idea"

"What?"

He tore away from her reluctantly and headed downstairs, where Harry and Ginny were making out on the lounge. Draco strode in and sat down on the coffee table across from them. Harry opened his eyes as he drew back for a breath and saw Draco

"Fuck me dead, don't you ever do that again!"  
Draco laughed, as Ginny bolted upright and looked away, a faint red tinge creeping up into her face. Harry continued on cursing, until Draco signalled him to stop

"If you keep on going, you'll kill yourself"

"I'll kill you," Harry muttered

Draco ignored the comment

"I need to ask something of you"

"What?"

"I want you to look after Elizabeth tomorrow night"

"Why?" asked Ginny

"Because I want to take Hermione out for a date"

Ginny instantly brightened up and jumped to her feet, but Draco stopped her

"Don't, she doesn't know yet, I just want to know if you can?"

"Draco, you're an idiot," said Harry, "Of course we can. It would give Ginny some experience"

"Well, how about you wait a few years, then you can start," smiled Draco

He got up and headed for his room, but Harry stopped him

"Draco, there's one thing you should know?"

"What?"

"Your father and Ron have freed the other Death Eaters from Azkaban _and _they have the Dementors on their side now. Are you sure about this?"

Draco bit his lower lip as he thought about it

"We'll be fine. As long as Hermione doesn't know until after, then she'll be fine. Telling her about the Death Eaters before she goes on a date would disturb her"

Harry nodded as Draco left the lounge room, before looking over at Ginny

"I think it's time we left"

"Yeah, I agree with you"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was five o'clock the next afternoon as Hermione headed towards her room, carrying Elizabeth. She hadn't seen Draco for most of the day and wondered where he went. She opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, only to find that the lights were off. She flicked it on

"Hello, love," said Draco

Hermione jumped back in shock and gripped Elizabeth

"What are you wearing?"

Draco was dressed in black dress robes, with his hair brushed so it fell over his face. He walked towards her and kissed her

"Come on, get ready"

"What's going on?"

Draco lifted Elizabeth out of her arms and carried her away, before turning back

"We're going on a date. Your dress is in the closet"

With that, he walked away. Puzzled, Hermione opened her closet and gasped. Hanging there was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a deep red, strapless dress and a slit on the left side and black lace on the stomach. A pair of lace-up shoes lay at the hem. Hermione took it out, gazing at it in wonder

"_Did Draco buy this for me? Is that why he wasn't around?"_

"Getting ready?"

Hermione whirled around as Draco entered, but without Liz

"Where's Liz?"

"Harry and Ginny are looking after her. Come on, we're leaving at six"

"Oh right"

Hermione hurried off to shower, before slipping the dress on. It fitted her perfectly and made her stomach look flat, while pushing her breasts up at the same time. She brushed and tied her hair off, applied her make-up, before putting the shoes on over a pair of stockings. Once she was ready, she headed downstairs, as Draco turned around and his jaw dropped

"_I am the most fucking lucky man of all time. She is absolutely stunning!"_

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his arm

"Of course," Hermione answered, taking it

They left the house and walked towards the corner. Draco turned around and hugged her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist

"Three, two, one"

They Apparated on a corner street, out of the light so that if anyone was walking past, they wouldn't have seen very much. Also, the couple were partially covered by an overgrown shrub

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her around the corner

"Where are we going?"

"Mickey and Roy's"

"What's that?"

"It's a very good restaurant. Every type of dishes and music you could kinda ask for"

"How did you find out about this?"

"Came here once last year, before school, when I wasn't hanging around the Dark Lord. I loved it and I'm sure you will too"

They entered the restaurant and were showed to their table that Draco had booked last night. A menu was placed before them

"So, what would you like?" Draco asked

Hermione was busy scanning the menu. There was so many she wanted to try out, but couldn't decide. Finally she settled on the Seafood Dish. Draco chose Steak and Salad. He also chose champagne as the night's drink. Once the waiter had left, Draco spoke

"So, what do you think so far?"

"I think I can get used to this"

Draco grinned

"I bet you can. This is also a family restaurant as well. One day, when this is all over, we could bring Lizzie here for a night out"

Hermione smiled as the champagne bottle was placed in a bucket of ice

"That would be nice"

"Shall I?"

She nodded. Draco filled their glasses and handed hers over, before swirling his around and taking a small sip

"What do you want to do after this battle is over?" asked Draco

"I was thinking of working at the Ministry, maybe taking S.P.E.W further, you know, hopefully getting somewhere better where I can be heard"

Their dishes were placed before them. Draco began to eat as Hermione ate small bites. Once they had eaten, the band began to play a slow song, their music lifting Hermione's spirits. Draco sat there, gazing at her, still unable to believe how beautiful she looked. He got up and went around to her, holding out his hand

"Shall we dance?"

"I'm not all that great," she blushed

Draco shrugged

"Who cares? I'll show you"

She took his hand and was led out onto the dance floor. He turned around and placed one hand on her waist, bringing her close. He took her hand, as she laid her other on his shoulder. Other couples began to fill the floor, as Draco and Hermione danced slowly amongst them. Their heads were touching as the lights played over them

The band played on, playing their music so beautifully, the beat of the drums, the slow beat from the acoustic guitar

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco lightly. He tightened his grip around her waist, as she leaned in close to his ear

"I love you, Draco"

"Say that again"

"I love you, Draco"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm baaaack. Did you all miss me? Anyhow, let's get to the point. Here we after that night and this is where Hermione finds out about the Death Eaters. What will her reaction be? And what will happen next? Read on and find out**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hermione's POV_

I just had the most wonderful night of my life. Draco surprised me by taking me out to dinner, while Harry and Ginny looked after Elizabeth. We came home to find Harry and Ginny lying on their bed, asleep, the baby monitor next to their bed. I headed to my room and found Elizabeth sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her, as Draco came up behind me

"We could use this time alone," he whispered in my ear

I bit my lower lip, trying to resist

"We're alone now and Lizzie isn't gonna wake up for another few hours"

"Oh very well"

I turned around and kissed him, as he led me towards the bed

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up and left Draco in the bed, before getting dressed and heading downstairs, where Ginny was, drinking a cup of coffee

"Morning," I said cheerfully

"Morning," she yawned, "How was it?"

"It was very good. How about you?"

"Your bloody child wouldn't stop screaming until an hour before you came home"

"Anything happen while we were out?"

"You'll have to ask Harry or Draco"

At that moment, Draco entered the kitchen, so I rounded on him

"What has happened that you know that I don't?"

"Uh…um…oh…something…you know…hehe"

I glared at him, hands on my hips. He looked scared

"Okay, Harry told me that the Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban and that the Dementors have joined their side. But yell at Harry, he told me," he added

"Yell at who?" asked Harry, entering the kitchen and heading over to the stove

"When did the Death Eaters escape?" I asked

"Um…yesterday"

"So why wasn't I told?"

"You'd be upset at dinner and thinking about it too much, so I didn't tell you," said Draco, "I wanted you to enjoy the night out"

"Draco!"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Just wanted to yell your name out loud"

"Oh okay"

"Now the entire wizarding world is gonna be thrown into turmoil again, now that the Dementors and Death Eaters are out and about," said Harry

"This is just like when Voldemort was around," said Draco, "And we can't let it happen"

"Well, what can we do now?" said Harry, "Ron's turned against us, Snape is now free from Azkaban and the Death Eaters are on the rise again"

"Yeah, only this time, it's my father as the leader"

"How do you know?" I asked

"He was right in Voldemort's inner circle. Apart from Snape and Bellatrix, Lucius was one of the few Voldemort could actually trust"

"Now this is perfect," said Ginny, "Lucius is leading the Death Eaters and Ron's going to be his little bum buddy, right?"

"Yeah, something like that," said Draco, nodding

That's when Fred and George came waltzing into the kitchen and sitting down

"Howdy everyone," said Fred

"Thought we'd drop by"

"Since our shop's a little burnt out"

"So we're gonna get hold of Ron and torch his undies"

"Until his ears turn red"

"Riiight," said Draco, "I have a straitjacket upstairs if one of you want to try it on"

"What size?" asked Fred

"Because Fred wants to show off to Angelina Johnson"

"Yeah, and George's upset because he's got no one"

"You're going out with Angelina?" Ginny asked Fred

"Ever since the Yule Ball. Anything else you want to ask or can we leave my love life alone?"

"Nah, this is getting interesting," grinned Draco, "Let's continue"

"Okaaay, now we're getting out of focus," said Harry, "Let's go back to reality"

"Yeah, cuz the dream world is so boring," said Draco in a sarcastic tone, "Reality is so much fun, yay"

"Child," Ginny muttered

"Yeah I've got one and she's the jewel of my life. Or something like that. The gem in my eye, I don't know. I was never good at that sort of thing"

"Okay, I'm just gonna ignore all of that and continue on," said Harry

"We could try and figure out where the Death Eaters are," I suggested, "And take them out from there"

"I don't know where the Death Eaters are, but I'm guessing they would be back at Malfoy Manor, because I can't think of any other place they would go," said Harry, "Unless anyone else has any ideas?"

He looked around at us, focusing on Draco more, just in case. Draco shrugged

"Beats me"

There came a knock on the door. Confused, Harry got up and left, wand in hand, leaving the kitchen and heading into the hallway. I heard the door open and something heavily fell to the ground. I jumped up along with everyone else and raced into the hallway, where Harry was kneeling next to a body sprawled on the ground

"Who is it?" I asked

Draco stepped closer and knelt down, before falling flat on his butt

"It's Blaise Zabini"

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I couldn't believe it. My best friend was here lying in the hallway of Harry's house, unconscious and looking a little thin. I inched closer

"Okay, how did he know we were here?" asked Harry

"I have no idea," I said, "But his step-dad is a Death Eater. Maybe he could tell us something"

"When he wakes up that is," said Harry, "But we have to move him"

I nodded and lifted Blaise up. Luckily for me, he had lost weight, so he was easy to carry upstairs. I took him to one of the spare rooms and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. I headed to the door and looked back

"What the hell happened to you?"

I left the room and headed downstairs, where everyone was gathering in the kitchen again

"Well, that's unexpected," said Ginny, "But maybe it could give us an edge"

"Did Blaise join the Death Eaters?" Harry asked me

I shook my head

"No, he was going to, but then disappeared or something like that. I haven't seen him since sixth grade"

"Even so, you said his step-dad's in the Death Eaters. So there's a chance we could learn something"

"Well, you know I was at school during my time as a Death Eater," I said, "And I didn't hang out with any of them"

"What about when you went back early during the final battle?" asked Hermione

"I dressed up in robes and a mask. Everyone else was wearing a mask, so it was a little difficult to identify everyone"

"He doesn't have the Dark Mark, does he?" asked Ginny

"No, not as far as I know"

"Well, isn't this an interesting little pot of luck we've got," said Harry, "A former 'possible' Death Eater falls onto our doorstep"

"When he wakes up, let me talk to him," I said, "He knows me better"

Harry nodded

"We need to find out what he knows"

"I'll keep an eye on him," I said

I got up from the table and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to my room, where I found Elizabeth kicking her blanket. I smiled and picked her up, just as Hermione came into the room

"She's awake," I said

Hermione nodded and padded over to the bed, lying down on her back

"What do you think of Blaise?" she asked

I walked over and laid next to her, with Elizabeth between us

"He was a good friend," I answered, "He was my only best friend. We grew up together. We're kinda like brothers in a way, because we're so close and know each other so well"

Hermione nodded and rolled over, before rubbing Elizabeth's stomach

"She likes it when I do that," she explained

I nodded. I felt sleepiness coming over me and I closed my eyes, falling into deep sleep

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	19. Chapter 19

**In this chapter, we'll find out what Blaise has been up to and what news he can tell his friends**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Slowly, Blaise opened his eyes and shielded them instantly from the sun. Rolling over, he realized he was lying in a bed

"_How did I get here?"_

The last he remembered was knocking on someone's door. He had a distinct memory of the door opening and someone talking that sounded familiar

Blaise looked around at his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, a cupboard against the far wall, a mirror across from the bed and a desk near the mirror. Confused, Blaise got out of bed and walked around the room, just as the door opened. Whirling around, Blaise saw Draco enter the room and jumped back

"Whoa dude, you scared me there"

"Oh really," Draco smirked, "I'm surprised though, thought you were unscareable"

Blaise broke into a grin and strode over to Draco, sharing a handshake

"It's good to see you," said Blaise

"Long time, no see. We should catch up sometime"

"True, true"

They broke the handshake, as Blaise walked over to the mirror

"Jeez, I look like shit"

"Actually, I think you look worse than shit, but we'll go by your idea for now"

Blaise looked over at Draco

"So, what have you been up to since we last met?" he asked

"Oh, travelling around the world, trying to kill my father, raising a child, you know, that sort of thing"

"You're a father?"

"Uh, yeah, I am"

"You sly devil"

"Now it's my turn to ask a question"

"Go for it"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't. While hiding, I heard about the attack on the Weasley twins and followed them. I knew they were connected with Potter and that he had defeated the Dark Lord, so I followed them. Didn't expect I would collapse from exhaustion"

"Now that explains everything"

Draco led the way downstairs into the kitchen, where Hermione sat with Elizabeth. Blaise saw her and got a look of disgust on his face. Draco noticed and elbowed him

"Show some respect, dude," he whispered, "She is the mother of my child"

"Okay, man, you forgot to take your meds"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to Hermione, sitting next to her and taking Elizabeth. Hermione looked up at Blaise

"Hi Blaise"

Blaise worked his face into a smile and nodded, before sitting down at the table, but as far away from Hermione as he could possibly get. Draco frowned at him as Elizabeth sucked on his index finger. At that minute, both Harry and Ginny came into the kitchen, saw Blaise and sat down

"So, what's happening?" asked Harry

"Nothing yet," answered Draco

He looked up at Blaise, along with everyone else

"Where have you been since the end of sixth year?" he asked Blaise

"Soon after Dumbledore was killed, I saw I would be forced to get the Dark Mark, because remember, I joined after you"

Draco nodded

"Pity, we could have got the Dark Mark together"

Hermione glared at Draco, but he ignored it, as Blaise continued,

"I've been running around the place, going from London to Scotland, to New York and even Sydney. My mother made sure I was safe and as for my step-dad, well he didn't really care. Didn't bother to make sure if I was okay, but didn't come after me"

"That's a bonus," said Harry, "Step-dad doesn't care, either way"

Blaise nodded

"Yeah, I've been living off scraps, rats, basically anything I could find"

"And you lasted like that for nearly two years?" asked Hermione, clearly shocked

"Pretty much"

His stomach rumbled. He looked down and gave a sad smile

"Hang on, I'll fix you something," offered Ginny

She got up and headed over to the stove, as Blaise shot a worried look at Draco. He smiled and raised his right hand to tell him it was okay

About fifteen minutes later, Ginny ladled up a bowl of soup and placed it in front of Blaise, along with a spoon. He hesitated

"Go on, try it," coached Draco

Blaise dipped the spoon in and ate a small mouthful. His eyes widened at the texture

"What type of soup is this?" he asked Ginny

She sat down and shrugged

"No idea, really, I just made it up on the spot"

"Yeah, with her, there's no need for recipe books," said Harry, "She just makes it up as she goes along"

Blaise gave in to the hunger and devoured the soup, before looking up at Ginny

"There's more if you want some"

It was another two bowlfuls of soup before Blaise declared himself full

"Thanks a lot, Ginny, thanks, I haven't had anything like that in a long time"

"Wait until you try Hermione's desserts," said Draco, "They're a killer"

Hermione rolled her eyes, as Blaise gave him a smile

"Maybe later"

"Alright, even though you've disappeared for about two years," said Harry, "Is there anything you know that you could tell us?"

"My step-dad is still loyal to the Dark Lord and _was_ in Azkaban, until recently. The last thing I heard from him was that the Dementors were going to join the Death Eaters if they ever get out of Azkaban and also, along with the giants again and werewolves"

"So basically," said Draco, "Just like last time"

"And oh yeah," said Blaise, "My step-dad was thinking about getting vampires, a basilisk and Acromantulas"

Everyone's jaws dropped at that latest piece of news. They knew that this battle wouldn't be easy. It never was easy, but now, with all these new supposed forces, the battle would be harder than ever before

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I am back with a brand new chapter and here we find out whats gonna happen next. Enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Okaaay, that is definitely not good news," said Draco

"Yeah, life sucks, I know, but shit happens," said Blaise, shrugging his shoulders

Harry got up from the table suddenly

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny

"We have to get everyone in here, so we can plan on how we're gonna take the Death Eaters down," he answered, "And hopefully save Ron"

"Is Ron Weasley a Death Eater?" asked Blaise

"Yeah, he is," said Draco in a bored voice, looking down at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep

"Why?"

"Well, there's a good reason and a bad reason"

"And they are?"

Draco yawned

"What's the time?"

"Nine o'clock," answered Hermione, "If you didn't sit there and spend half the night watching Blaise, you wouldn't be tired"

Draco grinned sheepishly, as Blaise gave him a questioning look

"I'm going to bed now and I'm taking Liz with me," said Draco

He got up from the table and left with Liz in his arms. Harry also left, heading up to his room, leaving just Ginny, Blaise and Hermione in the kitchen, until Ginny headed after Harry. Blaise looked over at Hermione

"So, how long have you and my mate been together for?"

"Well, if you don't count the time he went missing, it's only been a few months"

"And during that time, you've had a child? Wow, imagine how you're coping"

"We have friends and family who look after us and help us in whatever way they can"

Blaise's smile disappeared

"So, once this is all over, what are you going to do afterwards with my mate?"

"I'm not sure. Since his father is still alive and majorly involved, I don't know what Draco's thinking about. He wants revenge on his father, but he's got a child at the same time. Did I mention that his father murdered his mother?"

"No"

"Well he did, right before Draco's eyes"

"No wonder why he wants revenge"

"Anyhow, I'm going to go and check up on Elizabeth"

She got up from the table and gave him a smile

"See you later, Blaise"

"Yeah, see you"

Hermione left the kitchen. Blaise watched her go and sighed

"Maybe she's not so bad after all"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ron's POV_

Even though Zabini was reluctant to be near Lucius, he had some ideas for our new army. And when he did tell Lucius, I was a little jealous if Zabini would be promoted

I am in second in command!

And it's going to stay that way!

Not even Snape will be higher than me!

Snape had been loyal ever since escaping from Azkaban, courteous to Lucius, always placing him first. He even had to bow before me, as I am his superior! Now that's power you could ever dream of over a teacher!

But Lucius had called him to his room. And like a loyal and respective follower, I obeyed, where he was standing near a smoking cauldron, his face revealed

"Ah, my dear Weasley, I need something of you"

"Anything, Master Lucius"

"I need a drop of your blood"

"A drop?"

"Okay, maybe more than a drop"

"And may I ask, why mine?"

"You are my right hand man. I wouldn't dare trust anyone else"

"Very well, do what you wish"

Lucius smiled, making his disfigured face look worse. He crept over with a large knife and slashed my right arm. I bit my tongue to refuse any noise escaping, as Lucius dipped the blade into the cauldron. A hiss of red smoke and Lucius stripped his robe off, standing there in all of his glory, his body scarred and covered in burns

Lucius stepped into the cauldron and sat down, hissing at the pain. I inched closer

"Are you okay, Master?"

"I'm fine"

He washed his face with some of the aqua liquid, before rubbing it all over his body

"I need you to rub my back with this spell"

"What will this spell do?"

"It won't removed all the scars, but I will be healed fully"

"That would be good to see"

"It will be"

I cupped some of the liquid into my hands and rubbed over Lucius' back, his shoulders and his neck, as he massaged his damaged scalp. And I watched, surprised, as the burns began to fade away and his long, blonde hair began to grow back

"Amazing," I whispered

"Isn't it?"

Lucius got up suddenly and turned around. I saw his face was restored perfectly, as the burns faded away on his body, leaving only scars behind. I was amazed, as I looked his body up and down. He got out of the cauldron and robed himself, before facing me

"Now, let's go and torture someone for some fun"

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I woke up and looked at the clock, before groaning. It was one in the afternoon. I sat up and threw the blanket off, before getting up and walking over to the crib

But Elizabeth was gone!

I spun around and realized that Hermione must have her. Sighing, I headed downstairs into the kitchen, where sure enough, there was Hermione with Elizabeth. Blaise and Harry were there as well. I sat next to Hermione and dropped my head on her shoulder

"Welcome back to the living," said Harry

I yawned and put my thumb up, before straightening

"So, what's happening?"

"We're discussing training," answered Harry

"Oh yeah, cool, sure, whatever"

Then it clicked

"Training for what?"

"Hermione can teach us non-verbal spells, since she's adept at them and I'll be training us all for preparations against Dementors and other jinxes," said Harry

"So, it's going to be fun," said Blaise, "Kinda"

I nodded

"I already know some spells. _Serpensortia-_"

"Oh yeah, remind me why don't you," interrupted Harry

I ignored him, remembering for a second the Duelling Club in second grade

"Trip Jinx, Disarming Jinx, Stunning Spell, Sword Curse, Reducing Spell"

"Okay, Draco, I think we got the point," said Hermione in an annoyed voice

I grinned

"Yeah and guess what I'm teaching you," said Blaise smugly

"What?" I asked

"Learning how to use a spell is say, you're stunned, had the Body-Bind curse on you or something like that and you've gotta remove it," then he added with a grin, "Even when you don't have a wand in your hand"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the wait, but I wasn't able to upload, until now. So here we are, they're all training now to take on the Death Eaters. Enjoy!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Harry's POV_

Over the next few days, we trained hard in a spare room. Ginny also trained, but she did less than us, simply because she cooked all the meals. I had put my money through some exercise and bought Shield Cloaks from Fred and George, as well as battle robes, which looked really cool! Full-body, black and very comfortable

But back to the training. It took us about two days to master non-verbal spells, amid news of torture, disappearances and a few murders. And during all that time, I hoped that Ron hadn't committed any murders or tortures, but I couldn't help imaging him doing that

Draco and I trained using our swords, sparring against each other for about an hour each day. His sword was actually a family heirloom, forged back in 1100, or there about

It was another week before we could free ourselves from the Body-Bind curse without our wands. It was difficult, but we managed

All the Dark stuff that I had taught to nearly half the school back into fifth grade didn't take too long. Hermione and Ginny could already do a Patronus, while Draco and Blaise took a few hours and Draco's was a large snake, as Blaise's Patronus was that of a cat. Which I thought was funny, but it was there for a purpose

After about a week or two of training hard, during which Fred and George prepared along with us sometimes, while repairing their shop, there was a total of five deaths, two disappearances and fifteen cases of torture, during which one death was recorded. Ginny was getting more distressed every time she heard something about the Death Eaters' activities. I made a promise on my soul that I would save Ron from what had happened to him. He had been blinded by love to go down the wrong road!

"Hey Draco, up for some sparring?" I panted

We were taking a twenty minute break, during which Ginny had made some potions to boost our energy back up and make our minds more focused

"You're on"

The both of us got up and grabbed our swords, before drawing them out

"You know, I doubt we'd be coming across any Death Eaters using swords," said Draco, twirling his around

"I know, but its good practice"

We flew at each other and crossed blades. We were whirlwinds, forces of fury and blades! We were masters, able to block and counter each blow!

And this was only the training!

After an hour of sword practice, Draco and I dropped on opposites of the room, sweating, as I drank my potion, followed by a gulp of water

"Do you think we're ready?" asked Ginny

I shrugged my shoulders

"I honestly don't know. The Order has been alerted, right?"

"Yeah, they have, when the first report came out"

Her voice sounded shaky. I reached out and drew her into a hug, enjoying the warmth of her body so close to mine

"Don't worry, love," I whispered into her ear, "We'll get Ron back if it's the last thing I do"

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hermione's POV_

I couldn't believe how worn out I was!

Two weeks later and I was tired as ever!

Add to the fact I've got a month old baby to look after, but Draco shares the load with that one, so I'm happy for that

After a hard day of training and changing nappies, I gratefully crawled into my bed and started to drop off, as Draco came in, laid Elizabeth down, before getting into bed next to me. I felt his arm come around my waist and pushed myself against his chest. It was a few minutes before I spoke up

"Draco?"

"Hmm"

"How do you think we'll go in this battle?"

"I don't know, Hermione, the future is always hazy"

Silence

"What do you think will happen after all of this?"

Silence

"Draco?"

"I'm thinking. I don't know if I will survive the battle, that's all"

Silence

"There's something I want to know," I whispered

"What?"

"What did exactly happen when you returned back to the Dark Lord that night?"

No hesitation

"I went back hoping I could buy us some time. That door you found, I didn't know about. There was another way into the dungeons, the official one and that's the one I took. See I'm pretty good at Occlumency and also, I was given a mission beforehand"

"What mission?"

"I was to infiltrate the Order and break you guys up, so Harry would be weaker and easier to kill. But I left the Death Eaters. Macnair and Avery came after me, thinking what they thought was right; I had turned my back on them. When I returned, I told my father and the Dark Lord that I had completed my mission"

"So, all of this started out over a mission, which you refused to do, and ended up being a lie which led to the downfall of the Dark Lord"

"Pretty much, yeah"

I yawned, tired as all hell

"Goodnight Draco"

"Night, Hermione"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm giving the guys another break with something special. So read on and find out**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I woke up and left the bed, before heading over to the crib, but Elizabeth was gone. I turned around and saw that Hermione was also gone. Thinking nothing of it, I headed for the door, but stopped. I looked at the calendar pinned next to the door. A date had been circled. I looked closely. That date looked familiar, like something was meant to happen. I shrugged my shoulders and headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen

"Happy birthday," said Hermione

I headed for the sink and grabbed a coffee mug, before realizing what she said

"Whose birthday is it?" I asked, turning around

Hermione was smiling at Elizabeth while eating breakfast, before looking at me

"It's your birthday, you idiot"

"Is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and cooed at Elizabeth. I sat down at the table, head in hands. It was my birthday? Now I know why today seemed familiar. Although my birthdays weren't usually a fun thing. Sure I received presents, usually the best of things, but that didn't mean my father wasn't the same on my special day. I was once beaten on my eight birthday. Can't remember why, only the pain and hurt I felt afterwards

"So, what you gonna do today?" asked Hermione

"Celebrate my birthday"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and finished her breakfast. Getting up, she handed Elizabeth to me, before putting her bowl in the sink. I smiled at Elizabeth and bounced her, as Hermione came back. I got up and handed Elizabeth over, before following her to the lounge room

"Happy birthday," greeted Harry without looking up

He was busying flicking through the TV channels. Ginny, who was sitting next to him, turned around and smiled

"Happy birthday"

"Thanks, so OW"

I turned around and looked up at Blaise's grinning face, while rubbing my shoulder

"That hurt"

"Happy birthday mate. Did you think I'd forget?"

"No," I answered, "But you didn't have to do that. Now I can't take care of Elizabeth because I'm injured"

"Still the same old Draco," Blaise said, shaking his head

"Yeah, well, I lied," I said, taking Elizabeth out of Hermione's arms

"I was about to feed her," Hermione protested

"Oh right, okay"

I handed Elizabeth back, as she looked up at me. Hermione went over to the lounge opposite Harry and sat down, as I led Blaise away form the lounge room

"So, what shall we do today?" he asked

"Hmm, I have no idea yet. Maybe I could throw a party tonight"

"True, but what about today. You know, today to waste away before tonight"

"Diagon Alley, maybe or somewhere interesting"

"How about London for the day out?" asked Blaise

"Why?"

He withdrew his hand from his pocket, holding out a thick envelope and handed it to me. I took it and slit it open, withdrawing several tickets. I read them and saw they were free tickets to different venues in London, both Muggle and wizarding world. I looked up at my friend, who smiled

"How'd you get hold of these?"

"With some help from Harry and Ginny. That's from all of us, mate, so take Hermione and Liz out and enjoy yourself"

I couldn't believe it. I could spend the day out with Hermione and Elizabeth. It would be something she would definitely love, especially after all that training

"Thanks, mate"

I gave Blaise a quick guy hug, before heading into the lounge room, as Hermione burped Elizabeth. I sat next to her and handed her the tickets

"What's this?"

"Something from our good old friends at Grimmauld's Place"

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ginny. They grinned, as Hermione flicked through the tickets. She looked up again in surprise

"See, we knew Draco's birthday was coming up," said Harry, "And we wanted to give you a break, so Blaise came up with the idea and we got the tickets"

"But you shouldn't have"

"But we did," said Ginny

Hermione looked at me and smiled

"Come on, let's go to London!"

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

For the rest of the day, Draco, Hermione and Elizabeth spent their time in London, using all the free tickets Draco had received for his birthday. It was about six when they arrived back home. Hermione had clearly enjoyed herself, while Elizabeth was wearing a baseball cap that was too large for her head and holding an English flag. Draco headed into the lounge room, but was suddenly blinded by mini fireworks and a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday!" Shielding his eyes, he ventured in until he had adjusted to the lights

"What a way to start the night," said Draco

Hermione and Elizabeth came into the lounge room, as Fred and George's fireworks bounced around the room. Elizabeth watched the fireworks with awe

"Come on, Draco, let's do the cake," called Harry

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Ginny asked Hermione, as Fred and George marched Draco over to the coffee table

"Oh yeah, it was great fun, thanks to you, Blaise and Harry"

"Ah, don't worry about it. We did it for you guys and since it was Draco's birthday, the opportunity was perfect"

"Come on; let's go over before he blows the candles out"

They joined the group as they were nearing the end of the song. Ginny and Hermione joined in at the end, as Draco blew out the candles. Harry handed him the knife and he cut nearly all the way down through the cake, until Fred grabbed his hand and pushed the blade the rest of the way

"Haha, now you gotta kiss a girl," George said

"Yeah and I know who"

Draco turned around and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered, as Fred did the same with Angelina, since he felt he had to do the same for helping to cut the cake. Draco drew back from Hermione and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, before facing everyone else

"Come on guys, cake and party time"

Harry dimmed the lights, as the fireworks continued to shoot around, only this time, they were emitting different coloured sparks from their ends, lighting the room up with disco lights. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding Elizabeth between them, as they moved away from the coffee table and were joined by everyone else in the dancing and partying

"_Man, this is a killer birthday already and the night's not over. Ha, this will be fun," _thought Draco, _"For once, I'm enjoying my birthday"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Happy birthday to Draco, haha. More surprises await in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter from yours truly. Enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Four Death Eaters made their way down the alley. A large building stood in front and this was what they had come for. One raised a wand and waved it in an infinite symbol

"You sure this will work?"

"All the time. Now stop complaining, Zabini"

"Fine, can we hurry up?"

A green symbol appeared on the building wall, glowing brightly against the night sky

"Yes, this is the place. See, I was right"

"Just hurry up," said the other

Red lines ran down from the symbol, racing along the wall, before stopping and forming into the form of a door. A knob appeared and soon, the picture became solid

"Alright, we're in business"

"Soon, you'll be in Azkaban," said a new voice

The Death Eaters whirled around, as Draco, Harry and Blaise appeared out of thin air, Harry having thrown the Invisibility Cloak off

"Well, look who it is, Snotty, Coward and oh, Bastard Blaise," said a Death Eater

"Oh, you're so witty, _father_," said Blaise

Victor Zabini threw his hood off, revealing his scarred face, as Avery, Lestrange and a new Death Eater named Jerry, all did the same

"So, tell me," said Draco, "what would four Death Eaters be doing here? Especially outside a vampire coven?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," answered Lestrange

"Sure it is," said Harry, "Right now it is"

"Hoping to be the hero again now eh, Potter?" asked Avery, "Hoping you will overthrow Lucius like you did with the Dark Lord?"

"Are you hoping to be the cowardly wankers that you were a few years ago?" asked Harry, "Cos you're going the right way about it"

"And you're going the right way around for a bed in St. Mungo's"

"Oh yeah, now I'm scared. Ha, you can't do anything to me"

"Watch me. _Stupefy_!"

"_Protego!_"

Three Shield Charms were used against one Stunning Spell. It rebounded back and just missed Avery by an inch. The other three Death Eaters raised their wands, as the trio dodged their spells and countered with their own

Lestrange and Jerry jumped aside to dodge Draco's Disarming Spell, as Blaise fired a Stunning Spell at Avery. Victor fired a curse at Harry, who jumped aside, the curse striking a Dumpster and setting it on fire. Draco fired a spell at Victor in retaliation, but missed, while Lestrange fired one at Draco. Blaise fired at Avery, as Jerry fired one at him. Blaise ducked, the spell striking the wall overhead and knocking him forward. Harry stood up to shoot a spell at Victor, but Lestrange used the Stunning Spell again, hitting Harry in the chest and blasting him back. Harry struck the wall and fell, disappearing out of sight behind several stacks of boxes

Draco and Blaise got up, facing off against the Death Eaters. All six had their wands aimed at each other. Lestrange smiled

"It's over boys, play time's up. Now surrender and we may be merciful"

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that?" said Draco

"And now we're gonna finish it," said Avery

"Or more like he will," said Draco, looking past Avery's shoulder

The Death Eater turned around, as he was taken away into the darkness. The other Death Eaters looked around frantically, until with a loud thud, Avery's body struck the ground

"Surrender now or we won't be merciful," said Draco

"_Stupefy_," said Blaise

Lestrange froze like a statue and keeled over, as Jerry was taken away, leaving only Victor with the pair. He glared at his step-son

"So, am I next to fall, son or will you spare me?"

"I'm still thinking about that"

"Hmph"

Someone stepped out of the shadows and knocked Victor out with a strike to the back of the neck, but it wasn't Harry. The man stood taller than Blaise and had short, jet-black hair. He wore a black cloak, shining against his pale complexion. He looked up at Draco and Blaise with his icy blue eyes. And when he smiled, he showed off a pair of sharp canines

"Hello Draco"

"Hello Warwick. Long time, no see"

"You know this vampire?" asked Blaise

"Yeah, I've known Draco since he was two," answered Warwick, "I was friends with his father, who's helped me out of some situations before"

"Yeah, but now Lucius is the head of the Death Eaters and is trying to take over," said Draco, "And Blaise told us the Death Eaters were going to get you guys on their side"

"Well, we vampires don't concern ourselves with the wizards much. A few vampire groups have joined with the Death Eaters, but not many"

"What have they been offered?" asked Blaise

"Free Muggle blood and the chance to come out of the shadows and cause some mayhem. But I, I can't be bothered"

"Yeah, we know all about that," said Draco

"About what?" asked Harry, appearing next to them

"Fuck! Don't do that!" cried Draco

"Sorry"

"At first I killed Muggles to live, but I was torn by guilt. With Lucius' help, I manage to resist killing Muggles and go to blood banks instead," continued Warwick, as if nothing had happened

"Makes me wonder why he would do that," said Harry, "Lucius hates Muggles. Why would he want to save them?"

"Let their population grow so the vampires have a good reason to stay with the Death Eaters," said Blaise

"Yeah, that kinda thing most likely," said Warwick

"Well, Warwick, it was good seeing you again and I hope we met again," said Draco

"Same here, Draco"

And with that, Warwick disappeared back into the shadows, as the trio turned their backs and headed back home

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes, I'm back with another chapter. And I'm sorry, but Warwick won't be reappearing until some time soon. Or who knows? But on with the story! Enjoy!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

After about three hard ass months of training, I believe we were ready to take on the Death Eaters now. There may be only about twenty or so Order Members against a small army, but we had the element of surprise

Harry had decided that we go out during the night and take down the Death Eaters in one go before it was all too late. And the body count was climbing

Houses had been burnt down without explanation; bodies had turned up dead, scaring several Muggles who needed Memory Charms. And even a few bodies had been found that were mutilated beyond recognition. It was madness and every time I heard something like this, I felt my blood boil, furious at my father for what he was doing!

He was destroying the world!

But not if I didn't have anything to say about it!

I woke up one morning and left Hermione in bed, before heading over to the crib and picking up Elizabeth. She was wide awake, staring up at me. I left the room and went to the shower, before turning it on and getting in. looking around, I saw the baby soap Hermione had bought earlier and with one hand, brought it down and squirted some on Elizabeth's back

"What's that song you sing in the shower while washing yourself?" I asked her

Elizabeth smiled at me. I grinned, surprised, before rubbing the soap into her soft skin

"Rub a dub dub, something like that hey bub," I smiled

I titled my head back and opened my mouth, gargling, before squirting the water over her body. She shivered and I turned the taps off, before getting out and grabbing my towel. I dried Elizabeth off, then myself and wrapped it around my waist, before covering Elizabeth in her small towel and leaving the bathroom

"Draco, mate, there you are," greeted Blaise

"Shower's now free," I said

"So, this is your daughter?"

"Yeah, isn't she cute?"

Blaise shook his head, smiling

"What happened to you, Draco? Now you're all sentimental. Lucius isn't gonna like that"

"It's not like I'm going to be forgiving him and letting him free," I said with new anger, "No way, he's going to die"

"Now that's the Draco I know"

"Change is necessary. Maybe you should try it someday"

"Yeah, maybe," he said in a far-off voice

Blaise grinned and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, as I walked back to my room, before dressing Elizabeth in a small, pink dress. I looked over at Hermione, who was stirring, before heading over to the wardrobe and grabbing a pair of black jeans. Just as I put them on, I heard a knock on the front door

"Harry, get the door, please," I yelled

"Why can't you, you're closer?"

"It's your house"

I heard Harry's bedroom dor slam and grinned to myself, before picking Liz up again. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise that sounded like splintering wood, followed by Harry's annoyed cry of pain. Grabbing my wand, I joined Ginny on the landing and began to head down the stairs, only to find that Harry's flying form had destroyed most of it. I looked past him and saw a swish of black cloak

"Ginny, take Elizabeth back and wake up Hermione," I said, "We're under attack"

I handed Elizabeth over and jumped over Harry, who was getting to his feet, muttering under his breath as he drew his wand

"Come on, what's taking you so long?" I asked

"You'd take your time if you were thrown into a set of stairs, wouldn't you?"

I raced into the kitchen and was met by five Death Eaters, one of them including Ron. I glared at him, as he threw back his hood, his spiked red hair gleaming in the light

"Hello, Malfoy, we met again"

"Unfortunately"

"Tsk-tsk. One of these days, Malfoy, that's gonna get you killed"

"Not before I kill you!"

"Ooh, I'm scared. Ha, like I should be scared of you"

"Not until I'm through with you"

"Draco, you won't attack me until you have your friends with you"

"Yeah, at least I've got friends"

Ron glared at me and tightened his grip around his wand. He relaxed and turned to his comrades

"Show your faces, boys"

The Death Eaters removed their hoods, revealing Lestrange, Zabini, Wormtail and Dolohov. I allowed myself a small grin

"Five against one. That's not exactly fair, is it?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, as Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny entered

"Okay, now we're even," said Ron, "Happy?"

"Yeah, can we begin?"

Ron raised his wand, followed by the Death Eaters, as my friends and I did the same

"On your mark"

Ten spells were fired, resulting in the kitchen being destroyed instantly. The oven exploded, the table and chairs were reduced to splinters, while the walls were covered in burn marks and punctured with large holes. Meanwhile, the wizards were blasted away from each other by the force, as smoke filled the kitchen. I sat up, as Harry and Blaise got to their feet. I looked over at Hermione

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good"

I got to his feet and tried to see through the smoke, but was unable to

"_Stupefy!_"

"Aarrgh!"

Blaise was knocked back, frozen as a statue, as Harry dodged a spell and countered with his own. I got ready as the smoke began to clear

"_Incendio!_"

"My cloak's on fire," cried Dolohov

"So take it off you fool," said Ron

Harry looked at me and winked. Two cracks later, we had appeared in the kitchen behind the Death Eaters. Lestrange whirled around, as Harry disarmed him and I stunned him. Ron fired a spell, but struck the sink, bursting the taps, as Harry and I moved away to attack. Wormtail and Victor Zabini fired spells, as Ron disappeared. I started after him, but a spell from Dolohov made me stop

"Come on," said Harry

We Apparated back outside, where they found both Blaise and Ginny stunned

"Where's Hermione?" I asked

"There you are!"

Harry and I whirled around, as Wormtail, Dolohov and Victor appeared. I stepped back and kicked Dolohov in the face, knocking him down, as Harry faced off against the other two wizards

"Give up, Potty, or die," said Victor

"Make me," said Harry

"_Cruc-_"

"_Stupefy!"_

Victor was thrown back and struck the wall, while I had disarmed Dolohov, stunned him and was now pointing my wand at Wormtail, who cowered back

"Look at who the cat dragged in," sneered Harry

"Where has Ron taken Hermione?" I asked, fury etched in my face

Wormtail cowered from my glare, but refused to answer

"Here, let me try," offered Harry

He walked over and grabbed Wormtail by the throat, before squeezing slightly

"Where will Ron take Hermione?" he asked

"Back…ah…Malfoy…ack…Manor," Wormtail answered

Harry loosened his grip

"Harry, I'm sorry about your parents"

"Ooh, big idea," I whispered

Harry turned away, but suddenly spun around and punched Wormtail. He squeaked and shrank back, as I stood over him and tapped him with my wand. Ropes appeared and binded his hands and feet

"That should hold him," said Harry

He revived Blaise and Ginny. She instantly jumped into Harry's chest, burying her face into his chest

"I'm so sorry; Harry, but they've got Hermione!"

I headed back to the destroyed kitchen, but Lestrange was gone. Cursing, I left and kicked Dolohov's stunned body in anger

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"We can't stay here for too long," said Harry, "They know we're here and they'll come. We have to alert the Order of the Phoenix and arrange a plan to rescue Hermione"

I nodded, before hearing Elizabeth's crying. I turned to tend to my daughter, saddened and furious over what had just happened

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Shock! Horror! What will happen now that Hermione has been kidnapped! Find out in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Now the fun begins. What will happen now? It's all in this chapter. Read on**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Harry's POV_

I couldn't believe that Hermione had been kidnapped from right under our noses. It was unimaginable. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen

But we had to move fast. Hermione had been gone for an hour now and would have undergone torture as soon as she was behind enemy lines. Ginny, Fred and George were coming, along with Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Blaise and Draco, along with several others

Speaking of Draco, I found him in his room, holding Elizabeth on the bed, staring off into space

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm cool," he said, snapping out of his thoughts

He got up and kissed Elizabeth's head and handed her to me. I left the room and headed into the lounge room, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were. They had agreed to look after Liz while we were fighting

"Where's Draco?"

"He's getting ready," I answered as I hand Liz over

Mrs. Weasley took her and smiled

"You take care of yourself now, Harry"

I nodded, a tight lump forming in my throat. I walked away and headed over to Ginny, who was putting her shield cloak over her battle robe

"Ready for this?" I asked

"No, but Hermione is my best friend, just like Ron is your's. We have to save them tonight or we lose them forever"

"Alright, everyone, we're moving out," I called

Draco came down the stairs, sword sheathed and wand in hand, looking miserable as he joined us. He looked over at me

"We ready to go?"

"Yeah, we are," I answered, "Let's go!"

We all filed out of the House of Blacks, as Moody used a Put-Outer to remove the streetlights. Draco disappeared with a crack, followed by everyone else, one by one. I was last. I sighed and closed my eyes, drawing up Malfoy Manor in my mind

"For you, Ron and Hermione"

I vanished from that spot with a crack and appeared in front of large manor

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

We all appeared at the front gates. Between us and the Manor, there were the large gardens and hedges, which could conceal anything. I looked at the grounds, trying to see anything, but failed

"Anything?" asked Harry

"Nothing," I said

"Okay, this is the plan everyone," said Harry facing everyone, "We'll split into three groups. Two groups will go around the sides and come down from the top floor, while the third will go in from the front. The idea is we'll give them a false idea until the other two groups arrived. Once we have them confused-"

"Game, set, match," I finished

I tapped the gates once with my wand and they swung noiselessly. We all moved into the gardens, keeping our eyes open for anything at least threatening

"Dementor!" cried Seamus

I whirled around, as a Dementor came swooping out of the hedges

"_Expecto Patronum!_" said Harry

A white stage erupted from his wand, chasing the Dementor away

"Thanks, Harry"

"Don't mention it"

"Aaarrgghh!"

Another Dementor had come up from behind and was attacking Tonks. Lupin chased it away with his Patronus

"That's not good," I said

"Dementors!" cried Dean

Harry and I turned around. A small group of Dementors were gathering at the Manor, before flying down at us. There may be more of us, but a small group of Dementors is enough. I extended my wand

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

My Patronus shot out from my wand and struck one Dementor, but disappeared amongst their cloaks. I swallowed hard when I felt the chill emitting from their cold bodies. Sweat was running down my forehead, while my hands felt clammy. My wand was slipping from my hand when the first Dementors were upon us. I could hear the sounds of swooshing and see white lights flashing before my eyes, but I was too cold to realize. I was falling. Hermione's screams were echoing in my head

I felt so cold

I was falling towards that black hole

Falling and ever so cold

Fallen

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ron's POV_

I opened the door of Lucius' office and walked in, where I found him at his desk, writing something. I closed the door and he looked up

"Ah, Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"Why are you torturing Hermione?"

"Because I am"

He got up and looked out of his window. I followed him and saw the battle between the Dementors and the Order. I saw a glint of blonde hair and glared in fury. So, Draco had the idea he was going to rescue Hermione. Over my dead body!

"Did you want something?" Lucius ask

"Yeah, why are you torturing Hermione?"

"I'm using the Mudblood as bait, fool. Draco will come and from the looks of things, he has. But don't worry; she'll be fine for you"

He looked at me

"She won't be damaged like the Longbottoms, oh no, you're too much for me to lose"

"Why so?"

"Remember when I needed your blood?"

I nodded

"Well, as you know, I used your blood to restore myself. And you're probably asking, why you? Why not the other Death Eaters?"

He paused

"Their blood had been corrupted for decades. Corroded, pathetic, useless blood, it wouldn't have done much. But I needed freshly corrupted blood. You, for example. Your blood was freshly corrupted and so, I was able to use it"

He walked away and sat back down at his desk

"Now you're asking why I turned you into a Death Eater"

"So I can have my revenge on Draco and take Hermione as my own"

He looked up

"True, but the state you were in when I found you, it makes me laugh. You were fucked off your face, moping about your loss. I took advantage of that, hoping I could break Harry and lure out Draco. Only when I found out how much you hopelessly loved the Mudblood, did I realize I could use her as bait for Draco. My plan has been laid out"

"And it has been accomplished," I said

"No, not quite. The entire plan is not finished, but it will be. You'll see it soon enough"

He got up and looked out the window again. I did the same

"So don't worry, Granger will be tortured, but not for long. You'll get what you wanted and I'll get what I wanted. And from the looks of it, I have"

I looked down at the grounds. All the members of the Order were unconscious and were being brought up to the manor by the Death Eaters, flanked by the Dementors. So, the Order is no match for a small group of Dementors

What a shame

Isn't that what DA was for? To fight against Dementors and such

But don't you worry, Draco, soon I will kill you. And Hermione, soon you will be mine!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter here for you all to read. So what will happen next? And I forgot about the ending of PoA, which is why the last chapter is like that. Sorry. But the show must go on and on we go**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Before the capture…_

Hermione opened her eyes and looked to the ceiling. Only it was different than usual. Confused, she tried to remember what had happened and went to sit up, but discovered that her hands and feet were cuffed to a bed. And then she remembered! She had been kidnapped in an assault from Ron. She looked around at her confines. The room she was in was a small room, with only one window and a broken overhead light

Bam!

She jumped against her handcuffs, as the steel door slammed open. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape walked in, both of them sneering at her

"Ah, welcome Miss Granger. How are you feeling?" asked Lucius, "Hmph, like I would care about someone like you. What about Draco? He might"

Hermione refused to answer. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of taunting her

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Lucius kneeling next to her

He looked down at his robes that was touching her skin

"Oh dear, now I have to clean my clothes"

Whap!

Hermione's right cheek stung and she blinked back tears; refusing to give in. She glared at Lucius with defiance set in her eyes

"I hope you know, it won't take Draco long to realize and when he comes-"

"We will crush him here, along with Potter," sneered Lucius, "Why do you think we kidnapped you in the first place, Mudblood? You are bait!"

Lucius got to his feet and slapped Hermione again, before looking at Snape and inclining his head. Snape bowed his head and stepped aside, as Lucius walked away

"You know what to do, Severus, but at least try and restrain yourself. Wouldn't wanna make our guest too uncomfortable

Lucius left, slamming the door, whilst avoiding Hermione's glare. Snape waited until the door was closed, before drawing his wand

"I have been waiting to do thing for a long, long time now," he said softly, fingering his wand, "Have you been waiting too, Miss Granger?"

She didn't answer

"Well, we shall see, won't we? We'll see what Draco would think of you after I'm through with you, Mudblood!"

He aimed his wand at her

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed in pain, unable to move, restricted, as pain sliced through her body like a knife. She screamed again and again, agony sinking into her bones, ripping her soul apart! Snape paused for a few seconds, before performing the curse again. At the back of her mind, Hermione only hoped that Draco would come and that Elizabeth was safe, as her body was sent back into the burning hell again

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_After the capture…_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. He was lying on his back, in a dark room where the only light coming in was though a grate in the ceiling. Harry groggily got to his feet and tried to peer into the darkness. He could see a glint of blonde hair shining back at him. Stumbling over, Harry fell at Draco's side. The blonde was still asleep, as with the other members of the Order. Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and gently shook him

"Draco, wake up"

"No, I won't"

"Draco, wake up or I'll make you wake up"

"No"

Harry felt around in his robes, but his wand was gone

"Oh fuck, Draco wake up now!"

Draco opened his eyes

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm awake"

He sat up, holding a hand to his forehead

"Man, where are we?"

"In a prison"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Oh man, we got taken out by a small group of Dementors. How crap is that?"

Harry got to his feet and began waking everyone else up. Draco checked his body, only to find that both his wand and sword were gone

"Oh fuuuckk!"

"What?" asked Seamus

"Nothing"

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Ginny

"Find a door," suggested Draco

"Yeah and we can use these," said Fred

"What?"

Fred held up a small round lolly and grinned

"I wonder why they never took these off us"

"What are they?" asked Draco

"Dragon Breath Candy," answered George, "You chew them for a set time and you could breath huge amounts of smoke"

"That doesn't helps us get out," said Dean

"No, but when Lucius comes in and no doubt he will," explained Draco, "We could use them to escape"

"Now all we have to do is wait," said Lupin

They didn't have to wait for long, as a door suddenly materialized out of nowhere, opening up, as Lucius Malfoy, Victor Zabini and Rudolphus Lestrange

"Ah, evening ladies and gentlemen," greeted Lucius, "Did we enjoy our sleep?"

Draco glared furiously at his father, while Victor was avoiding his stepson's glare

"No-one will answer. What a pity," said Lucius

His eyes locked onto Draco's and he smiled

"Can you hear the screams off your beloved, screaming for you, Draco? It's pitiful"

Draco's brows deepened, making his eyes look sharper, drilling into Lucius. He ignored the glare and looked at everyone. Lestrange looked at Harry and snarled

"Lucius, let me kill Potter, please"

"No, Lestrange, not yet"

"But he killed my wife"

"Actually, no I didn't," Harry said calmly, "I just dodged Voldemort's killing curse. I'm sorry Bellatrix was in the way, but I don't know how sorry I should be"

"Let me kill him now. You hear that, he taunts my wife without shame"

"She tortured Neville's parents without shame or mercy," said Harry, "Don't whinge"

Lestrange growled under his breath

"What are you two doing?" snapped Lucius, looking at the twins

"Taking delight in enjoying our candy," answered George

"Yeah, since we're gonna be here for a while, we might as well as get used to it"

"Enjoy while you can," snarled Lucius

Fred walked up to Lucius and put his arm on his shoulder. Lucius glared at him, but Fred simply smiled, as George walked up to Lestrange

"See, we know how much you guys love us, so we might as well stay"

"But before we become full-term residents, we're just taking time out, you know, get used to it all"

Smoke suddenly began to pour from George's mouth. A second later, the same was happening to Fred

"Stop it now," said Lucius

The smoke began to spreadaround the Death Eaters. Taking their chance, Harry, Draco and Ginny ran for the door, followed by everyone else, as the Death Eaters stumbled around in the smoke, trying to find their way out

"Stop them," bellowed Lucius

"I can't see," cried Victor

"Stop them!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Harry's POV_

I led the way through the mansion, trying to find our wands. I opened a door and saw four Death Eaters playing a game of Exploding Snap. I was about to close the door when I noticed something shiny by the far wall; Gryffindor's sword!

I closed the door slightly and turned to Fred and George

"Got anything?" I asked

They pawed through their cloaks, trying to find something of avail. George pulled out another candy, a deep-purple round candy ball

"What's that?" asked Lupin

"Exploding Candy," answered Fred, "They make quite a bang when you suck or chew them. Let's see how explosive they are"

George licked the entire candy and placed it near the door, while Fred began chewing on a Dragon Breath Candy. The group stood back, as the Exploding Candy doubled in size

"Three, two, one"

The door was knocked off its hinges, as Fred began breathing smoke. The Death Eaters were caught off guard, as the Order took care of them easily. Draco sheathed his sword and grabbed his wand, before facing Fred

"If that candy can do that by just being licked, what if it was in you mouth"

"It's not harmful"

"Not harmful? It blew a door off its hinges"

"Well okay, that's not the one you buy. That one was a special one George and I made specifically for something like this"

"Well, it works"

"Yeah I know, cool hey?"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood by the doorway. Lupin had tied the Death Eaters up with an Anti-Apparation Jinx, as I stepped out

"Okay, Draco and I will go and find Hermione. The rest of you will deal with the Death Eaters, alright," I said

"We'll do it, don't you worry, Harry," said Seamus, "We're doing it for everyone"

"Alright, let's go," said Bill

He and Lupin took the lead, as Draco and I split away and left. We headed up a set of stairs and came across both Lestrange and Victor Zabini

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hello Pothead and Draco," greeted Lestrange

"Where is Hermione?" asked Draco

"This is your house. You tell me"

A faint scream came from somewhere

"Hermione," whispered Draco, "Hang on"

"How could you, Draco, a pureblood, care for a Mudblood?" asked Lestrange

"Who knows, you tell me"

"I've had enough of these games. Die!"

Lestrange and Victor shot a spell at the pair. They countered with Shield Charms, as the Death Eaters fired another two spells

"Let's deal with these fuckers, now," said Draco

When the third spell bounced from his shield, Draco lowered it and aimed his wand at Lestrange, who were preparing to fire another spell

"_Explolitus!_"

The spell struck Lestrange dead centre in the chest. His intestines were ripped out of his body, as blood was sprayed all over Victor. A split second after Lestrange died, Victor was hit by a Stunning Spell from Harry. They walked over and checked out Lestrange's body. Harry looked at Draco

"What kinda spell was that?"

"Disembowelling Curse. Lestrange taught me that one"

"Looks like now he shouldn't have"

"Come on, let's go," said Draco

He led the way up a set of stairs and came across a steel door. Harry joined him

"Reckon Hermione will be in here?" he asked

A scream came from within the room. Draco looked paler than usual

"Yeah"

He stepped back so he was next to Harry. Both raised their wands and at the same time, said,

"_Bombardos!_"

The door was blasted off its hinges, flying back and nearly striking Snape in the back of the head. Draco strode in and blasted his wand out of his hand. Snape glared at him, as Harry walked in, drawing his sword

"Hello, Snape"

Draco turned to Hermione, who was unconscious. The shackles had cut into her skin from her moving and there was a red mark on her cheek, signs of er being slapped. Furious, Draco turned to Snape and kicked him in the stomach

"You fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill you for this!"

Snape rolled away as Draco tried to kick him again, but missed. The former Potions Master got to his feet, glaring at the two young wizards

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Draco!" he spat

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard the goddamn story so many times now it's getting boring"

Draco turned away and undid the shackles, gently picking Hermione up and facing Harry. Snape was against the wall, held there by Harry's magic

"I'll leave him to you," said Draco, "I'm taking care of Hermione"

"Alright then," said Harry, "I'll see you later"

Draco held Hermione close to him and Apparated, as Harry flicked his wand and tossed Snape through the air to slam against the opposite wall. He kicked Snape's wand towards him. Snape picked it up and got to his feet, as Harry raised his wand

"Now, we finish this"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	28. Chapter 28

**The battle begins. And this is the start of the end. Enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Bill and Lupin made their way down the stairs to the third floor, followed by the Order. So far, all they had encountered was a few Death Eaters and nothing more. The floor beneath the Order squeaked ever so slightly with each step they took. Lupin raised his right hand, signalling them to stop. Instantly, the Order members tensed up, wands ready and prepared to fight

Lupin took a step forward. He could see something around the corner, but he wasn't sure what exactly

"Be on your guard, everyone," whispered Bill

Lupin crept close to the wall, trying to peer around the corner. But as he got closer, whatever he could see was moving further away from his wand light. Bill and Charlie began to follow him, as Fred and George began searching for more enhanced candy. Lupin jumped around the corner, but it was gone. He turned to face Bill and Charlie, just as the Acromantula dropped down from the ceiling behind Lupin. Bill and Charlie raised their wands, as Lupin turned around. The Acromantula was on him in a flash

Bill and Charlie began firing hexes, as Lupin was thrown through the air and slammed against the wall. The rest of the Order saw the attack and rushed forward to help, as the Acromantula charged at Charlie

"Look out!" cried Bill

Charlie dived aside, as the Acromantula jumped off the wall and straight at Bill. A hex from Moody knocked it back, but that was about it, as the Acromantula hissed and prepared for another attack. Tonks was by Lupin's side, trying to revive him. The Order began firing hexes at the Acromantula, slowing its attacks, as Fred and George removed their chewed-up candy. Once they had thrown the candy at the giant spider's legs, it began to glue its feet to the ground, pinning it as a helpless, but vicious, creature

"Everyone, at the same time," said Moody

The Order all used a Stunning Spell, knocking the Acromantula out. It sank to the ground unconscious. The Order continued along the walkway, but was confronted by a group of Death Eaters. Tensing up, Bill saw that there were a few Dementors amongst the Death Eaters. Another group of Death Eaters appeared behind the Order

"Hello there, family," said a voice

The Weasley children frowned as Ron removed his mask and hood, grinning madly

"Oh, I'm so gonna castrate him now," whispered Fred

"Can I help?" offered George, pulling out a nasty looking knife

"Thinking up ideas on how to humiliate me, brothers?" asked Ron, "Forget it, soon, you will be the ones humiliated"

"Oh, strong words there, boy," growled Moody

"Shut up, fool, you were outnumbered," snarled Ron

"Outnumbered, but not outclassed," said Bill

"That's what you think"

Ron pointed up to the high ceiling. Several Acromantulas, about the size of a small car, were coming down towards the Order on their silk strings, their pincers clicking menacingly

"I thought you were afraid of spiders," said Charlie

"That was a good joke," whispered Fred, recalling the memory fondly

"Who says I have to be here?" said Ron

He stepped back amongst the Death Eaters, disappearing from sight. a growling noise made Tonks, Lupin, Ginny and Dean look over the balcony to the first floor. A small pack of werewolves were making their way up the stairs. Luckily, it wasn't a full moon, but Ginny could see Fenrir Greyback at the front of the pack

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," said Fred

"It was a pleasure knowing you all," said George

"Fun along the way"

"Thanks for the ride, the thrills"

"The laughs and humiliation we placed upon you"

"And now, this is where the ride, sorry to say, ends"

They threw two candy balls towards the Death Eaters in front. A cloud of dust appeared, as the flor was blasted out from beneath them. Only the Dementors stayed where they were, as the Death Eaters were sent crashing down to the second floor. The Order turned and began their assault

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Snape picked up his wand, as Harry got into a stance. Snape flicked his greasy hair back and raised his wand at Harry

"It was foolish of you to give me my wand back"

"Well, I want to fight you fairly, unlike what you did with Dumbledore"

"Ah I see. Still upset over the old fool's death? What about Sirius'?"

In retaliation, Harry fired a hex, but Snape coolly deflected it

"Haven't you learnt anything at all in the last year or so?"

"Yeah, I have. A lot more than you'll ever know"

A flicker of a smile flashed across Snape's cold face

"Then let's put it to the test, shall we?"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Snape countered with a Shield Charm. Harry tried with a Stunning Spell, but was blocked and thrown back against the wall. Snape swung his arms around, loosening up his shoulders, before getting into a stance

"All that torturing has locked up my joints. Maybe killing you might help"

Harry got up, a look of hatred on his face and one that was returned to him. Raising his wand, Harry closed his eyes and went through all the spells he knew, as Snape waited patiently. For at least the next ten seconds

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry dived aside, as the spell blasted through the wall behind him, letting in some of the moonlight. Rolling to his feet, Harry shot a jinx, which Snape easily deflected

"Surely you can do better than that? I thought you said you learnt something. Show me what you've learnt in the last year, Potter!"

Harry gritted his teeth and straightened. Snape fired a curse, but Harry cast it aside with a jinx, before firing the Leg-Locker Curse. Snape blocked with a Shield Charm, as Harry aimed at the torturing bed and used the Reducing Curse. Thousands of splinters shot at Snape, who had to use the Shield Charm to protect himself. Once the splinters had stopped raining, Snape shot the Killing Curse at Harry again, but he wasn't there

"Over here"

Snape whirled around to see Harry behind him. Quick as a flash, Harry used the Body-Bind Curse, throwing Snape back. He struck the wall and muttered the counter-curse, freeing him. Rising up, Snape dusted himself off, as Harry extended his wand arm

"_Carpe Retractum!"_

The spell struck Snape full-on in the chest, slamming him against the wall, cracking it. Harry yanked hard on his wand, pulling Snape across the room and smashing him through the wall behind him. Harry lifted the spell and watched as Snape picked himself up in the next room. Jumping through the hole, Harry waited until Snape straightened and turned around

"Play time's over now, Potter. Think you can handle the real deal?"

Harry smiled

"Bring it on"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh my god, over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much, you all rock! I am so happy. Thank you again. Ahem, thanks everyone. And on with the story! Enjoy everyone!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

Once I had Hermione in my arms, I Apparated back to our bedroom in Grimmauld's Place. I laid her down on the bed and sat to her, before touching her forehead. Her temperature was high and she was slightly shaking from the torture. I kissed her forehead

"Don't worry, darling, I'll make them pay for what they did to you. And when this is all over, we can live together in total happiness"

I got up from the bed and headed downstairs to tell Mrs Weasley about Hermione, before Apparating back to Malfoy Manor, this time, appearing on the seventh floor, where Lucius' office was situated. Drawing out my wand, I opened the door and walked in

"Hello, father"

Lucius turned around. His wand was lying on his desk, out of reach

"Hello, Draco. How is your little Mudblood bitch?"

Sparks shot out from my wand

"You're gonna pay for what you did to her"

"Actually, no, I didn't do anything. It was Snape all along. He was the one torturing the Mudblood, not me, so don't get all psycho on me"

"But you killed Mother, in front of me and I still need to pay you back"

I walked closer, as Lucius took a step closer to his desk. I aimed my wand and blasted the desk apart. His wand landed out of reach from him

"So now that's two things I owe you, Lucius," I continued, "Let's see if you will receive two outcomes"

"I doubt it, boy," said Lucius, getting to his feet, "I am more powerful than you"

I rolled my eyes

"Oh here we go. 'I'm more powerful than you', yeah so what"

Lucius curled his upper lip, as he stepped to the side

"You can mimic and mock me all you want, boy, but you know you'll just end up dying tonight, I promise you"

"I don't think so. You will be the one who dies tonight, I promise you"

Lucius fired a spell. I countered with one and fired another, blasting the wall out. Lucius had dodged to his left and fired a spell. It shot over my right shoulder and destroyed the window behind me. I turned back, as Lucius fired another spell

I dived to my left, another hole in the wall appearing from the spell, and rolled onto my feet. I used the Stunning Spell, but Lucius deflected it. As I got up, Lucius used the Killing Curse. I summoned a spell book to hover in front and take the blast, but the book struck me in the chest and slammed me against the wall. I slumped to the floor and coughed, before getting to my feet

"You'll have to do better than that, boy. A spell book will not always be there"

"Yeah, I figured that soon after it hit me"

Lucius flicked his wrists

"Shall we continue?"

I fired a spell at Lucius, but he ducked and stepped aside. I used the Stunning Spell again, but Lucius deflected it again

"_Bombardos!"_

The floor exploded in front of Lucius, throwing him against the wall. I quickly used the Disembowelling Curse, but missed. Lucius got to his feet, fury set in his face, which is made worse by the numerous splinters embedded in his skin. I fired the Disarming Charm at him, but he blocked with a Shield Charm. I ducked as my own spell came flying back at me. Lucius fired several spells at me, causing me to deflect or dodge

Then, he used the Killing Curse again. I saw it way too late. It was nearly upon me before I realized. I closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that I had Apparated out of the way. A massive hole was in the wall where I had stood just seconds ago. Lucius turned around and sneered

"Well, boy, you were lucky there. I don't think you'll be lucky like that again"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

I was flat on my back in a split second and found I couldn't breathe. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't draw in one single little ounce of air. I was slowly suffocating and there was nothing I could do about it

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ginny searched for a familiar face. Once the battle had started, she had begun looking for Ron, hoping to find him and knock some sense into him. But various Death Eaters had fought against her, including several vicious werewolves, and made her miss the chance to face Ron, as he turned his back. But during a duel with her fifth attacker, she could sight of his face. After disarming the Death Eater, she raced over to confront Ron, just as he took out Lupin with a Stunning Spell

"Ron!"

"Oh, hello, little sister"

"I can't believe what you've done"

"Well, believe it now, Ginny. Soon, it'll be over for you"

Ginny raised her wand

"I doubt it"

"Don't kid yourself," Ron sneered, as he raised his own wand

Brother and sister faced off, sending sparks and spells at each other, narrowly missing the other wizards and blasting the place apart with each powerful spell. Ron was surprised at Ginny's abilities. She was able to block, dodge or deflect most, if not all, of his spells. And it was making him angry. He had barely dodged or blocked all of her spells and some of those spells were powerful

"_Crucio!" _cried Ron

Ginny cried out in pain, agony ripping through her, but a thrown body struck Ron and broke the spell. Ginny stumbled around, trying to regain her senses, as Ron got to his feet and saw how defenceless she was. He raised his wand and aimed it at her, as she straightened and turned

"_Avada_"

"Ron!"

Ron looked around for the source of the voice, but he already knew who it was. His mouth dropped when the person appeared before him, wand aimed at him

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you again for the reviews, you guys make me so happy. Now this is where everything gets interesting, as this is only the second last chapter of this story. I know, we're nearly there! The last chapter will be posted up in the next few days hopefully, but for now, here is the second last chapter. Enjoy!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry and Snape fired a spell at each other. The spells connected and ricocheted off, blasting fresh new holes in the walls. Already, the two rooms were now one massive room; there were several holes in the ceiling, many along the walls and a few in the floor, looking down into the room below

Both wizards were panting hard from the exertion. No matter how hard they tried, the couldn't land a decisive spell on each other, or at least, one that could change the tide of the fight

"_Avada Kedavra!" _cried Snape

Harry dived out the way, as the spell rushed past like an oncoming train. Rolling onto his knees, Harry threw a spell at Snape, who deflected it

"How long do you think we can keep this up for?" he asked

"How long did you expect it to last for?"

"Well, we'll see, won't we?"

"I've been waiting, but I haven't seen anything worth while"

"_Incendio!_"

"_Glacius!"_

Fire and ice slammed into each other, shooting outwards and ripping new holes in the walls. Harry could feel the intense heat coming from Snape's wand and pushed hard with his spell, freezing the length of the flame and blasting Snape back. He got up and melted the ice patch on his chest, leaving an ice burn behind. Snape grimaced at the pain, as Harry drew his sword

"Think you can finish me off now?"

"Well, you're taking forever to finish me off, so I thought, what the heck, right?"

Snape fired a spell, knocking the sword out of Harry's hand. He retaliated with the Disarming Charm, only for Snape to block him

"_Stupefy!_" cried Harry

Snape dodged his spell and raised his wand

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The spell struck Harry in the chest, leaving him at the mercy of Snape's magic. Snape smiled and flicked his wrist. Harry slammed into the wall and fell. Snape picked him up with the spell and slammed him into the opposite wall. Harry groaned, as Snape tossed him high into the ceiling on the upper floor. Harry fell and landed with a solid smack, knocking the wind out of him. Groaning, Harry rolled onto his back, spitting blood onto his robes. Snape aimed his wand

"It's high time you died, Harry Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry Apparated out of the way and grabbed his wand. Getting to his feet and ignoring the pain, he faced Snape

"Quick one there, Potter, but how quick are you?"

Harry frowned, as Snape aimed his wand again

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry jumped to his left and turned away

"_Carpe Retractum!_"

The spell grabbed hold of the sword's handle. With a small yank, Harry threw the sword through the air and catching Snape full-on in the chest, lifting him off the ground and slamming him down. Blood quickly began to surround Snape, as he choked on his own blood. Harry walked over and knelt next to him

"Finally, revenge is mine"

He removed the sword and wiped the blood off on Snape's already soaked robes, before leaving the room, as Snape slowly bled to death

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron couldn't believe his eyes, as Hermione held her wand on him. She still had the marks of torture on her, but there was determination and fury set in her eyes

"How is this possible?" Ron asked, more to himself than anyone else

"Your mother gave me a potion," answered Hermione, "It repaired my damaged body and mind, while also invigorating me"

"I didn't know she could do that"

"There are a few other things your mother can do that you didn't know about"

"Enough talk!" cried Ron

"No, I'm not finished," said Hermione, "I'm going to stop you, Ron. I am going to stop this madness of yours. You have fallen too far into corruption. You are beyond saving"

"Shut up!"

Ron fired a spell at Hermione in anger. She deflected it, taking out a Death Eater. Ginny shot a spell at Ron, slamming him into the stairs. Ron growled under his breath and got to his feet, as Ginny and Hermione stepped forward, wands aimed at him

"Oh come on, two on one, now that's not exactly fair"

A werewolf came up behind Ginny and threw his arms around her waist, dragging her away back into the battle, in which the Order of the Phoenix was severely outnumbered. Acromantulas, werewolves and numerous Death Eaters. They were getting hemmed in from all corners, until a bright, blinding light engulfed the battle. Ron and Hermione shielded their eyes from the light, as Harry appeared in the midst of it

"Hello, everyone"

"It's Potter!"

"Kill him and everyone else"

"Click-click-click-click. Fresh meat!"

Harry blasted a Death Eater back and spun around. With a wide sweep of his wand, Harry sent three werewolves flying through the air. An Acromantula lunged at Harry, who repelled it with a spell. Inspired by this, the Order began a fresh attack on the opposition

"Sorry, Ron, but it looks like we're gonna win," said Hermione

"Maybe not. Look"

Ron was pointing at the seventh floor. Hermione turned around to look and gasped. Lucius was standing on the seventh floor, wand extended. And floating above everyone, high above the ground floor, suspended by Lucius' magic, was none other than Draco, unconscious, bleeding and beaten. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes

And then, suddenly, all went dark

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What will happen in the next chapter! Find out when it comes. Until then, cya!**


	31. Chapter 31

**This is it! This is the final chapter in this story. So, when we last left off, Draco was beaten and Hermione got taken out. This is how it all ends. Enjoy!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Before Draco's defeat…_

Draco was struggling hard against his father's magic. Already his brain was beginning to shut down from the lack of oxygen. Lucius was grinning as he watched his son suffer

"Come on, Draco, fight it. Let's see how strong you really are"

Draco's movements were getting sluggish. Black spots were appearing before his eyes

"You're weak, Draco. How did you expect to defeat me if you can't even throw off this?"

Draco moved his wand just slightly towards Lucius. He tried to think of a spell, but his mind was too numb. He couldn't act at all

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Lucius was blasted back by the spell, his wand flying from his hand, as Draco dropped to the floor in a heap, gasping in deep breathes, filling his lungs and bringing his senses back online. He got to his feet, as Lucius grabbed his wand

"Impressive. For a second there, I thought this was too easy"

Draco glared at him and raised his wand

"Then I'll show you I'm not all that easy"

"Too late, you already are, Draco!"

Draco smiled slightly

"I was just playing you," he bluffed

"So, you weren't trying at all?"

"Nope. I wanted to see how good you were"

"And then what, you were going to run away if I was too powerful?"

"Nope"

"Surprising. You can't defeat me, Draco. With Weasley's freshly corrupted blood in my veins, I am all powerful!"

"But not invincible. All I have to do is kill Weasley and then its bye bye to you"

"You can try"

"Watch me"

Draco and Lucius fired a spell at each other, destroying the bookshelf, along with all the books, as well as placing two more holes in the ceiling. Chips of plaster and other debris rained down, as Draco fired the Stunning Spell. Lucius countered with a Shield Charm, smashing Draco's spell through the window behind his destroyed desk

Draco then blocked Lucius' spell with one of his own, before shooting a spell which struck Lucius in the face

"Aarrghh, you little bitch!"

Lucius' front teeth were beginning to grow faster than usual. Already they were reaching his chin and still growing

"Want some lettuce?" asked Draco, "I'll give it to you for free!"

He cast another spell, which turned Lucius' ears into massive lettuces. Lucius stumbled around in fury, as Draco caught his left leg with the Carpe Retractum spell and tripped him up. Lucius landed heavily on his back and groaned

Draco walked over and placed his left foot on Lucius' chest, aiming his wand at his heart

"How's it going down there?"

Suddenly, Draco was blasted back by an unseen force, slamming against the wall. Lucius got up and reversed the damage to his face, before lifting Draco up with the Hovering Charm

"Good bye, Draco"

He blasted Draco out through the wall and out into the night sky. Just as he lifted his spell, Draco caught him with Carpe Retractum and pulled himself in. As Draco flew towards him, Lucius got ready. Draco was nearly upon him when he acted

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Blood was splattered all over Lucius, as Draco dropped, his blood gushing from the sword-like wound in his stomach

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_After Draco's defeat…_

As soon as Hermione saw Draco suspended in mid-air, blood dripping down his robes and off his feet, Ron hit her in the back with the Stunning Spell. He walked over and knelt next to her

"I'm so sorry, love, but it's for the best for now"

"Everyone," boomed Lucius, "Especially you, the Order. Surrender now"

Everyone stopped their fighting and looked up at Lucius and the unconscious Draco

"Surrender now or I drop this whelp to his death"

Ron picked up Hermione and walked over to Ginny and Harry

"Looks like I win. And to the winner goes the spoils"

He grinned and kissed Hermione's forehead. Turning around, he left, as Harry made a move, but a few Death Eaters and werewolves stopped him, wands aimed at his heart

"Surrender now. You are outnumbered!" ordered Lucius

No one moved

"Do it now!"

Still, none of the Order dropped their wands or anything

"Fine, you've sealed his fate!"

Lucius lifted his wand. Everyone watched as Draco fell down seven floors and slammed into the ground, breaking several bones, including his right arm, several ribs, his collar bone and many more

"Now, will you surrender, or do I have to make you?"

"I won't surrender," said Harry

"Okay then," said Lucius calmly, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry stood there calmly, as the green light of death rushed at him

"You idiot, boy!" shouted Moody

He stepped in between Harry and spell, taking it full-on in the chest. Life left the great Auror, as Harry fell next to the fallen body. Wands were aimed at him, as Acromantulas surrounded the Order, with the Death Eaters in behind. The Order had no choice but to surrender. Fred and George went over to pick ups Draco, but were stopped, as Lucius Apparated in front of them

"No, you won't touch him. He stays here"

Fred and George glared at him as they were pushed back into the circle. The Acromantulas clicked their pincers impatiently

"We want meat!"

"Very well," said Lucius

He looked at Seamus

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" cried Dean

But it was too late. Seamus was dead before he hit the ground. A Death Eater grabbed Seamus by the arms and tossed him aside. The Acromantulas surrounded the body, as clicking and tearing of flesh was emitted from the group

"And now, to everyone, thank you for playing, too bad you lost, but now you're mine," smiled Lucius

The Order was marched from the Manor, as Lucius turned back to his old home. The Manor had been in his family for at least four generations

"It's a shame to see it go, but at least Draco will die in the house of my fathers. _Incendio!_"

The rest of the Death Eaters joined him in setting the Manor on fire and in no time, the entire house was completely engulfed in flames

"Burn, baby, burn!" laughed a Death Eater named Locke

"Goodbye, Draco," smiled Lucius, "And now to the main event"

He turned to the captured wizards

"We're taking over!" Lucius shouted

The Death Eaters roared with cheers and laughter, shooting sparks into the night sky. And with the captured Order, they disappeared, off to take control of the wizarding world, as the former Malfoy Manor burned away with Draco still inside...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Mwahaha, I am so evil. Yes, I know, I left it as a cliffhanger! Doesn't that make you want to know more! The third instalment will be out in the next few months, if I can fit it into my schedule, but until then, bye and I'll catch you all around. And thank you for all the reviews, I mustn't forget. You guys rock! Haha, cya!**


End file.
